Sly Fox
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Challenge made by Wolfpackersson09, The ninja world have a new gang a theives in town. No one knows who the Cooper gang are nor have they ever been caught. Is the world ready for them?
1. Chapter 1

Sly Fox

Chapter one; Enter the Cooper Gang

Sorry but I am having some trouble with my computer when trying to update my other stories. This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. I am trying to update my other stories and hope you all enjoy this one.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

Night had fallen over the village hidden in the leaves. All was quite under the pale moon light. Then a figure leaped onto a roof top near the Hokage tower. The figure was average height, wearing all blue. He was wearing a blue cap clover his hair and a simple cloth mask around his eyes, the ends swaying behind him in the wind. He wore a red pouch on his right leg use to carry all that he needs. His weapon of choice, a cane with golden hook-like end. He pulled a pair of binoculars and uses them to look at the building. One of his teammate's voice was heard over the binoculars, or as they were called the Binocucom. "Calling Sitting Duck; this is the Wizard. Do yea read me Sitting Duck?"

'Sitting Duck' answered, "This is peeking duck here, I hear yea loud and clear, Blizzard."

His teammate groaned on the other end, "No, Sly I am the Wizard and your Sitting Duck."

Sly grin before saying, "Whatever you say, Lizard."

"No Sly I'm, (sigh) forget it you aren't taking this seriously."

Sly rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm not, listen Bentley I know you don't like working in the field but you gotta loosen up. If we are going to get to the forbidden scroll I need yea on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?"

Bentley sighed again before muttering under his breath. After a bit he said, "I am made my way into a storeroom on the third floor but I need you to unlock the door so I can get to the security terminal."

Sly use his Binocucom to find a path inside. "Don't worry buddy, I will be there shortly."

After Sly put his Binocucom away he ran and then jumped off the roof. He twisted in midair and landed on a tight rope leading to another building. Sly love the abilities of his family's bloodline. His family is about to see what look like blue sparkles around certain object where he can perform move for those uses. Able to walk on tight ropes and wire smaller then his feet, poles to climb places to use his cane and swing away. And his favorite-Sly jumps of the rope and spins in the air before landing on a small point of a poll-the ninja spire jump.

Sly jumped off and landed next to a ledge with an open window. Once he was inside he made his way to the storeroom Bentley was at. Bentley was Sly' height wearing light tan cloths and reflective goggles to hide his eyes. His head and hair was cover with an explorers' helmet. He carried a crossbow that held a dart. "What took yea so long?" he as he walked out of the store room. Sly just laughed and followed him.

The two made their way to the security terminal and Bentley started to work his magic. His fingers were a blur as he hacked the system. "First the cameras that lead to your path are off. Next goes the alarms and finally the security gates are down." Bentley turned to Sly, "The path to your rendezvous point is now clear. Once you get their and make your way to Murry where you can get a clean shot to the vault. I will turn the alarms back on so the Anbu won't be alerted. I will stay here to change the alarms for you when needed."

Sly nodded as he went ahead. He got half way when he heard Bentley on the speakers. "Attention, This is maintenance speaking. We are going through a system purge as well as an update of the systems. Some security measures will be shut down temperately, so do not be alarmed. All Anbu keep up your guard while this is happening."

Sly smiled as he made it to the next floor and over to a window. Sly open it and jumped out. He twisted in mid-air and landing on a rope between two buildings. He made a simple run on the tight ropes and up one level till he made it to a store not far from tower. He entered one of the store rooms only to see a gate blocking his way. "Murry is late again," mumbles Bentley over his com-link. "Try and see if you can make way with out him."

Sly took barely three steps when he heard a loud huffing and puffing. Then he heard the voice of his friend shouting, "THUNDER FLOP!"

Sly dived out of the way as Murry broke through the glass roof above him and belly flopped into the center of the room. Everything around Murry was sent flying or was crushed from the force. Murry stood and smiled at his friend. He was taller then Sly and had bit of a large belly. He was wearing a large purple short sleeve shirt and cargo pants held but a thick leather belt. He had brown leather gloves and a brown leather mask that covered his whole head except for his eyes and mouth. Clear goggles cover his eyes that seemed to shine with excitement. "Greetings friend, I hope you weren't harmed by my powerful entrance."

Sly could not help but smile, "No Murry I kept my distance."

"Good," said Murry with a nod. "Cause the Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destitution."

Sly rolled his eyes at his friend antics. But he wouldn't have it any other way. "Yeah, maybe you can channel some of that 'raw energy' into that gate here."

"Of course, that puny gate is no match for the might of 'The Murry'." Murry said as he flexed his muscles.

Then Murry went to the gate and started to lift it up. After thirty seconds he held it above his head. "Okay all clear." And Sly ran under the gate and into another room. Sly ignored the door that lead to the shop below and stood before another gate. Murry push the gate higher above him and ran through before the gate shut behind him. Murry made quick work of the second gate and now Sly and Murry were on a roof top one floor below the Hokage's office but could see clearly what was happening inside.

They both notice several Anbu standing guard in the office. "Sorry guys, but the Anbu decided till the all the alarms were back 'online' they added more Anbu into the office. I can't get rid of them without setting off an alarm somewhere which we would need for later."

"Don't worry, 'The Murry' has this covered." Said Murry and he lifted up a large crate. With great force he threw it to the street below and the crate smashed into a stand. The two hid as the Anbu disappeared from the office to investigate the noise not far from them. "There you go Sly, the path is clear. I have no way into there so I will meet you at the rendezvous point."

Sly smiled at his friend, "Killer work, Murry. I will meet yea and Bentley there, this shouldn't take long."

Sly enter the Hokage's office and looked around before spotting the sofa. As he walked toward it Bentley spoke over their com-link. "Are you sure this is where the safe is located?"

"Yeah I'm sure, the second Hokage place a fake safe behind the picture of his brother that is a trap to fool and catch any thieves looking for the village's secrets. The real safe is hidden in plain sight." And Sly reached for the wall above the sofa and pulled. A fake screen was pulled from the wall showing a large seal array the size of Sly's torso.

"Are you sure you can handle that? It will sure be hard to crack." Asked Bentley as sly held up his right hand to the seal array.

"Of course, all it takes is a light tough." Sly said as he held only his pointing finger, middle finger and thumb.

Each digit gained a small blue flame made of chakra. He placed his hand on one 'ring' of seals. Slowly he turned his hand turning the ring with him. He learned this from the Thievius Raccoonus. With seal and safes like this all he had to do with focus some chakra into the safe in the right spot and slowly turn it like you were the one unlocking it. He had to feel his charka for well the only word he could describe it as vibrations. He then turns it the other way still feeling for the vibrations. Then one final time then the safe is cracked.

Sly smiled as the safe unlocked when he pulled his hand away. The safe open up and Sly peered inside. There were several file for the Hokage's eyes only as well as several other important secrets to the village. Then he found the large forbidden scroll. He took out the scroll and tied it to his back. He then pulled out a small blue card that was shaped and looked like a raccoon. It was his family symbol and sacred animal. It was also the calling card to the first Sly Cooper. Like his name sake before him he always leave them when he pulled off a heist.

His victory was short lived because he barely turned around to see someone he knew body flicker into the room. "Anko, flashing me again I see, don't you every get cold wearing that?"

The special jounin smirked at the thief. "Why do you help me warm up in my interrogation cell."

"Sorry I'm saving myself for a special girl. If she ever breaks my heart you can help me pick up the pieces. In fact I think I will go meet her right now."

"You aren't going anywhere Cooper!" shouted Anko as she sent several snakes at him. They bit into him…only to rip the paper dummy instead. She quickly looked around to see the down open and found him running down the hall.

As she gave chase he heard on the speakers, "Intruder alert! All Anbu report to the third floor, east wing!"

Anko smirked, _'Reinforcements got you now Coop…wait a minute, that's not even close to where we are.'_ Anko growled and gained speed to try and catch him while throwing kunai at him.

Sly dodge the kunai as he went down a different hallway and Bentley and Murry ran up to him, following him away from the yells from Anko. "This was not part of the plan!" screamed Bentley and he ducked under a thrown kunai.

"Relax Bentley; this is where it gets fun." Sly said as all three of them jumped away from the wave of weapons. Anko was getting closer to them. "Meet you guys at the safe house I will lose miss wet dream here."

Then all three of the jumped, breaking through the windows and went off in three directions. Anko jumped after them and started to follow Sly. The two jump across rooftops in their little game of cat and mouse.

Sly finally stop and turned towards Anko twirling his cane in one hand. Anko stopped in front of him her hand loose to the sides ready to send her snakes out of her sleeves at him.

"End of the line Cooper," she said ready for any move he makes.

Sly gave her that cocky smile, "Yeah sorry our game has to end with the same results as always." Before he slammed the bottom of his cane down on the roof, creating a smoke screen.

Anko sent to snake into the smoke but the caught nothing. When the smoke cleared she screams in anger before jumping off trying to find anything to lead her to him. After a minute Sly appeared out of thin air as he lower his Shadow power move. He smiled and he started too walk off toward the safe house as he pulled of his hat, showing his blond hair. "What a night, now to go and get that Headband in this 'extra credit test'." He said as he pulled off his mask and rubbed his cheek with the back of his gloved hand, wiping off the make up hiding his whisker marks. Naruto Uzumaki jumped off toward his friends at the safe house, his smile never leaving his face.

_And done, first chapter down many more to go. Hope you all enjoy this and look forward too. Will try and got my other stories updated while my computer is working with me for a while. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Sly Fox

Chapter two; trips down memory lane and test

This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. He is also helping me write this chapter and maybe some other chapters as well. We are also working on several stories together. If interested check them out, they are on his profile.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

Sakura smile as she left her house to get to her last day at the academy. She was finally a ninja and the start of her goal to find and maybe catch Sly Cooper. She knew Sly was a master thief so to get even close to him she needed to get high in ninja rank to even get any kind of mission to find or catch him or even get to go after him.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and found Ino walking next to her. "Hey, Sakura have you been listening?"

She turns her head towards Ino, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

They did notice a green wearing jounin hearing them before turn to his rival and gave him his good Gai pose, "Kakashi, your cool and hip attitude is spreading to those youthful genin, I must work harder to have Lee and my other students spread the flames of youth!"

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked, "I'm sorry Gai did you say something?"

Gai looked stunned before shouting, "CURSE YOUR COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE KAKASHI!"

Back to the girls Ino rolled her eyes, "I swear you have that thief on the brains, you didn't even hear me talk about him."

This got her attention, "Really what did he do this time."

Ino smirked at this, "He and his team entered the tower and stole the forbidden scroll. They got away from that crazy special jounin that always chases them. I know he sent the scroll back but he got pass all the Anbu to do so."

Sakura close her eyes and thought about what Sly had to go through to pull off that job. Ino notice the smirk on Sakura face and could not help but tease her. "I guess you want to be the one that chases him right? What are you going to do when you catch him?" she had a knowing smirk on her face that told everyone what she thought Sakura would do.

Sakura blushed, "Knock it off Ino I doubt I could even catch him."

Ino shook her head at her friend's not so secret crush on the hansom thief. "So how did you even get to meet Sly?"

Sakura sigh dreamily before beginning what she knew, "He was stealing from Choji's clan and he was getting away…"

(Flash back)

Sakura was getting ready for bed. She had already dried herself off from the shower and put some red pajamas on. She yawned as she started to make poses in the mirror.

'Sasuke-kun's going to love me when I show how sexy I can be.' She thought, but looked at her own chest.

"Too bad my breasts aren't big."

"I think you're perfect just the way you are." A voice said, causing Sakura to turn and see someone her age. He was in dark blue shirt and grey pants with black boots. He also wore a utility belt with a raccoon shaped buckle and a blue hat on his head. She gasped at the intruder in her room, "W-who are you and what do you want?" She asked showing fear as she never heard or sensed him coming. He had a playful, almost cheeky, smile on his face as he answered, "The name's Cooper, Sly Cooper, and I'm a thief by trade." Sakura worried about this and cursed herself for not having her kunai nearby.

"I don't have anything of value. P-please go away!" Sakura said, but he didn't. Instead he stepped closer to her.

"I'm a master thief. I could rob anyone blind, but it takes guts to aim for something when the person knows it." He said getting closer and closer as she kept her distance from him.

"I don't know what your talking abo-" Sakura started, but was stopped as he rushed right up to her and kissed her. She couldn't help herself and returned it.

'This is so wrong, but it feels so good. This what kissing feels like?' She thought as their tongues started to battle for dominance for a brief moment before he broke it off.

"That was the first thing I stole from you, but a kiss will not satisfy me forever." Sly said as he placed a box on her desk and started out the window. He turned back and said, "Tonight, I stole your lips, but what I want to steal is your heart, your love. A Cooper always gets what he wants to steal, but until then, sayonara, Sakura-hime." He said as he jumped down. She rushed to the window and saw that he wasn't there anymore.

(End Flashback)

"And in that box is a ring that would take my parents years to save up to buy."

Ino sighed; it was so romantic she felt a little jealous. She knew Sasuke wasn't Sly cause he was seen during some of the time The Cooper gang acted and was sometimes the victim of their skims. At least this explains why she lost interest in Sasuke. "So how do you even plan to get to Sly?"

"I got to get up in the ranks first. They won't let genin after him. Plus I need a lot more training from my sensei to even match his skills."

"Good luck with that." said a voice to the side. They look to see Anko eating some dangos "I hardly eve get him to fight so I don't know his skills in that but he is fast sneaky and cleaver." She took a finish the last of her dangos and muttered, "When I get my hands on that bastard."

"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Sakura.

"I guess it goes back to when I first tried to catch him."

(Flash back)

Sly was running across the roof tops to get away from the Inuzuka clan and their ninja dogs. The dogs were catching fast and he needed to lose them. Luckily Bentley figured out a way to get rid of them. He pulled a jar from his pouch and threw it to one of the passing roof tops. The jars smashed and the liquid spread along the surface. He threw another one just to be safe and the dogs went straight for the smell. The clan members were confused and try to get their partners to go after Sly. Even the clan head, Tsume could not get her partner to move. Then she smelled what the dogs were smelling, "How they hell did he get the smell of a bitch in heat?"

Sly laughed as he stopped to take breather as he found himself alone. "Well Bentley will be happy to hear that it worked."

"Not bad; for a brat," Said a voce behind him. Sly looked over his shoulder to see Anko leaning against the wall. "I was expecting a little more form the villages' most famous thief. Oh well this will be a bonus for me."

"Well, let me guess you aren't paid enough for you missions so you save money by not buying bras or shirts." Sly joked eyeing her.

Anko laughed, "Not bad at all, at least you know how to banter. Don't get many of those these days. But how do you want this? Give up now and I won't embarrass you in the most inhuman way possible."

Sly matched the smirk she was giving, "Sorry but my friends are expecting me. But before I go I hope you don't mind that I keep these?" he showed his cane a showed what was hanging off the hook. "But I must say silk lace, so that is where all your money is going." and he backed flipped off the roof and out of sight.

Anko stared wide eyed at where Sly was. She felt under her skirt to feel what she feared, _'How did he? When did he?'_ then it clicked and Anko shouted out for the whole village to hear "COOPER!"

(End Flashback)

The two genin girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"So, he just stole your panties and took off?" Ino asked as Anko nodded, "Yep and I didn't even notice till after he showed me. I'll catch that crafty raccoon if it's the last thing I do." Anko said before body flickering away from the two.

"I think we should get to class. We've got to find out who's on whose team." Sakura said as she started off.

"Hmm, I wonder who on earth is Sly Cooper? You have to admit he's better then a jounin when it comes to stealth." Ino said as they entered the class room and sat beside each other. They were oddly enough beside Sasuke chatting about Sly. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting with Naruto who sighed as he looked at Sakura.

"(Sigh) Sakura-chan, I wish I could go out with you just once." Naruto said as he thought about that night.

"Troublesome women, you really sure you want to think about her?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded adamantly, "Of course 'blizzard'. She's one of the most beautiful women in Konoha, and that' including some of the older women."

Shikamaru grumbled at that as Naruto said that mishap. Choji chuckled as he munched on his bag of chips. "Well maybe not all of them." He muttered as he peeked towards Ino before looking away.

Naruto caught him but smiled anyway. "So my friends any bets on the teams this year?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto before closing his eyes and laying his head on his arms. "The only one worth mentioning are us and that is a given, although our father wanted to do a second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group. The Hokage know that we are a better team, brothers closer then by blood and work better then any genin team here. I think Shino, Kiba and Hinata will be a team and be an outstanding recon and tracking team. The only ones left worth saying are Sasuke Sakura and Ino so I say they will be together."

Both Naruto and Choji scowled at Sasuke having their crushes on his team. Choji ate another chip and said, "Do yea think our sensei will know of our other team?"

"Most likely," Naruto answered. "He would not want our potential ruin by not having someone work with our other selves."

"I am surprise he did not have us become genin before." Choji said, "I mean Naruto can sneak by and steal from Anbu, I am stronger then most chunin and can take a team of them in only Taijutsu and Shikamaru can outsmart almost any jounin."

"We did nothing to show for it, we do that as the gang." Shikamaru replied, "He would need a reason to make someone a genin and it would have our secret get out. And there are plenty of people that are after our head for the stuff we stole and made fools of. Like that special jounin whose thong that Naruto stole from."

Naruto laughed at that memory.

Meanwhile, Asuma walked on towards the academy thinking, _'The teams haven't been formed quite yet, but that is one hell of a secret.'_ He thought as he remembered the brief meeting with his father.

(Flashback)

"Asuma, I have something to tell you and you alone. Everyone else is dismissed." The other jounin nodded and left after hearing the assigned teams. Asuma looked at Sarutobi Hiruzen, his father with a playful eye.

"So what's so important that you need this to be private?" He asked, Sarutobi had a small smirk before he spoke, "If you must know it's the fact that the new Squad Ten will not be the usual Ino-Shika-Cho trio, but a new trio." Asuma was surprised, but not that much. Most of the Jounin were just told what squads they would train or request to train.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that's wise? The Ino-Shika-Cho trio hasn't failed us before so, you know something don't you?" He asked after catching the amused smirk of his elderly father.

"Indeed I do Asuma-kun. This new team will be the Naru-Shika-Cho trio this time, and there is a reason behind this." Asuma had frowned a bit at this, it was one thing to alter a team, but he thought the team was perfectly unbalanced.

"I don't mean any disrespect to you pops, but the team doesn't really match up. Naruto's grades are just higher then Shikamaru's, and he's too hyper to sit still. Choji and Shika already know each others moves, but it's still a lot of work to just incorporate new moves and fighting styles of taijutsu."

"That would be true, unless they already did just that." Hiruzen countered Asuma's statement. This got his attention long enough to continue, "This is because your new Squad Ten is also the famous 'Cooper Gang' that have been stealing from the various clans of the village. I'm sure you've heard of the 'Forbidden Scroll Incident'."

"Yeah, just about everyone's heard about it, but why aren't they in jail for this? I know you'll show leniency due to their age, but they could have caused a lot of trouble." Asuma questioned. Hiruzen smirked as he said, "He asked me the same thing when I confronted him the first time, and I answered, 'This crystal ball focuses my vision to anywhere in Konoha. This could be considered cheating as I could focus my thoughts on where you are and see you stealing things like that ring, but as far as I'm concerned you haven't been caught.' Just like I told him, I'm telling you that as far as anyone's concerned he just hasn't been caught."

(End Flashback)

So he waited in the hallway thinking about his team. If they were really the Cooper gang then they know and may be able to handle some mission. They already act as a team so he had less to work with. He began to think of a test for them. He can't make it too easy like stealing something. He knew that they could pass and become genin easy but he did not want to make it that easy for them.

Naruto shot Shikamaru a look as he called the teams correctly but move to talk to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, care to have lunch with me and my team?"

Sakura looked at him before shaking her head, "Not now Naruto, leave me alone."

Naruto slumped as she walked away. His friends pat him on the shoulders and lead him out to get some lunch before meeting their sensei. "That's not fair. She likes my other half but shoots down the one that can be with her."

"Well that's love, too troublesome."

"Breathing would be troublesome for you if it didn't mean you can't watch clouds anymore." Grumbled Naruto, annoyed at the jest from him.

Shikamaru shrugged as the move pass a jounin leaning against the wall in the hallway. "Having trouble with the ladies kid?" he asked.

Naruto flip him off, "I don't need advice from a guy who is likely still a virgin."

Asuma eyebrow twitched at the jab while his new team laughed, "Well, why don't you use your cool attitude to woo her…Sly."

That got their attention as they stopped and turned to face him. Asuma smirked, "The name is Asuma and I am your new jounin sensei."

"Since I got your attention, let's talk elsewhere. Now follow me." Asuma said, and they started to follow him. They eventually came to a nice secluded area in one of the training grounds.

"Now, how 'bout we start with an introduction?" He asked as the three of them looked at Asuma.

"How about you start with yourself, and why don't you tell us how you knew about our 'other' team?" Naruto asked, almost going into his 'Sly' mode.

"Name's Sarutobi Asuma, my hobby's smoking, I dislike traitors and idiots, and my dreams are to get you guys working as great shinobi, and getting the girl of my dreams. As for how I knew, my old man told me about it." He answered, and they were mildly annoyed at the fact that the Hokage told someone else.

"Well, I guess I'll go first. I'm Nara Shikamaru, and I think this is troublesome. My hobby is cloud watching, and my dream is to become a decent shinobi and marry an average girl and have a few children. On team Cooper I'm called Bently." Shikamaru said going first. Then Chouji decided to speak up, "I'm Akimichi Choji, and my hobbies include eating and practicing the family jutsu. My dreams are to marry the girl of my dreams and become a good clan head. When on the other job, I'm the brawn known as 'The Murray'." It was then Naruto's turn.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and my hobbies are pranks and training, my likes include Sakura-chan, learning things about my clans and bloodline, and stealing from jerks. My dislikes include jerks and people who can't see what's underneath. My dreams are to become the best Hokage ever, and become a master thief like my ancestors before me. When on a 'job' I'm known as Sly."

Asuma blow some smoke from his cigarette before saying, "Well I am in a dilemma right now. I know you guys already work as a team and are skilled, but I don't know how skilled. So here is the deal; jounin have to test their genin to see if they have what it take to be genin. In fact I know you could pass a test of a friend of mine that force many genin hopefuls to fail. I want you guys to fight me until I say so."

They look at one another before asking, "Fight you like the gang or like we are now."

Asuma thought about it, _'Smart, having two different fighting styles for their names so no one can confuse them with their other name.'_ "As you are now, you might have to work with different team and you don't want your secret exposed,"

The team nodded and Naruto pulled out his bo staff. He twirled it around and got into his stance. Asuma got ready to move and shouted, "Begin!" and he jumped away.

Naruto charge first and swung his staff at his side. Asuma blocked it but had to jump away as Shikamaru's shadow nearly caught. He slid to a stop only to dodge a large spinning boulder. _'They do work well as a team even when fighting as them selves. Naruto is fast and unpredictable, Shikamaru is smart and has his shadow jutsu and Choji is a heavy hitter. I have my work cut out for me.'_

Naruto was on him again and Asuma got out a kunai to block Naruto's strikes. He ducked under an enlarged arm of Choji trying to knock him out. The two continued to double team him before he notice the two of them suddenly close their eyes. He spotted a small orb out of the corner of his eye being thrown at him and release it was a flash bomb. The bright light blinded Asuma before he could cover his face.

Before Asuma could escape he froze as Shikamaru bonded with his shadow. Choji grab him with his enlarged hands and Naruto had his bo staff under his chin forcing his head up.

Asuma felt embarrassed that they were able to catch him so easily. _'I underestimated the, but they did work well as a team.'_ He smiled as his vision cleared, "Well I think I have a new team."

The team smirked and released their new sensei, "I guess that wasn't too troublesome. We only need to use one plan." Shikamaru said.

Asuma raised an eyebrow, "So you had more plan to beat me if that didn't work?"

H nodded, "We have plans made to fight certain type of fighter or pacific fighter when we enough time and data. But I guess it was not needed."

Naruto smirked, "Don't feel too bad sensei we workout how to fight people as the gang for a long time if we need to."

Asuma nodded, "training stars tomorrow and then we can do some missions."

Naruto smirked, "That works we have a job tonight so we should be fine." And with that they left the field.

Asuma felt a little dread. He knew this team was going to be a hand full.

That night Sly ran from the newly dress Anbu will carry a large bag over his shoulder. He was just in Anbu headquarters and stole their armor and masks. He did leave new mask, the same shape and color as his calling card. He looked over at them. "I don't really know why you guys are made? I think you guys look better then before." He ducked under a throw kunai and smirked, "Hey guys want to see a new trick I learn form the scroll? _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" and several clone of Sly appear in a large could of smoke around him and they ran off in different directions.

The Anbu split up to find which one was the real one. When they pass a box o a roof top it transformed into Sly, "I swear they don't ever think outside the box." Sly smiled and Jump away into the night.

_Hope you all enjoy this and look forward too. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Sly Fox

Chapter three; New Mission and Heist; the Land of Wave.

Well today is my Birthday so here is another chapter for all of yous. Hope you all enjoy it.

This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. He is also helping me write this chapter and maybe some other chapters as well. We are also working on several stories together. If interested check them out, they are on his profile.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Also and reader out there that are artist as well, my Partner an I are looking for some DevianART of our stories like this one. We might even use one for the cover image for our stories.

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTIENING TO ME?!" Iruka shouted when he saw Naruto talking to his teammates when he just got done with a lecture about mission ranks and how it was too soon to get a higher rank mission.

Naruto turned to him, "Iruka sensei we are not little kids. Those chores we have been getting don't even count as missions to me. How are we even going to become great ninja if we are treated like little kids?"

Iruka growled out seeing as he was not going to get through to Naruto. He looked at Asuma and though that he could get though to him. "Asuma surly you agree with me."

Asuma blow some smoke before he answered, "Actually I agree with Naruto. The D rank missions are for building teamwork and practice runs from real missions. Their teamwork is flawless. I can even say that they can pass Kakashi test in record time."

Just then team seven walked in with Sasuke holding Tora, Naruto smirked seeing that he was all scratched up. Kakashi looked up from his book when he heard what Asuma said. "Oh really Asuma? You think they can pass my test?"

Asuma smirked back at him. "I am so sure that I am willing to pay for the next two books of your favorite series and not smoke for a week."

Kakashi was surprise at this. This was not a bluff he really had that much faith in his team. He would have to see this for himself. "Well I will have to test them sometime then."

Naruto then got an idea, a way for a higher mission and spend time with Sakura. "Hey Iruka sensei, how about you give both of our team a higher mission. With twice as many genin and two jounin we can handle any kind of trouble anyone can throw at us." He said this with a smirk on his face.

Iruka eye twitched while the Hokage looked thoughtful at this. _'Naruto does raise a point on this.'_

But before he could voice any opinions Sasuke spoke his mind, "Give us a higher mission. Even the dobe is better company then these two girls, and how can I get stronger if I'm catching this cat?"

"TORA-CHAN!" The daimyo's wife said as she grabbed the cat and snuggled it to the point of suffocation.

Many people thought different things. Sasuke enjoyed the cat receiving it's just desserts for clawing his face. Sakura and Naruto felt a bit of sympathy for the cat. The others had neutral thoughts with Shikamaru being the only one that thought the mission was troublesome. Naruto then whispered to Sasuke; "You might want to be a bit more respectful in the presence of a woman who could influence your execution at some point."

After Madame Shijimi left. Hiruzen sighed before speaking, "Now, Teams 7 and 10 have completed the minimal amount of missions, and 10 has a very high success rate. Asuma, Kakashi, what do you think? Do you think your teams could work together for a C-Rank mission?"

Kakashi thought about it while Asuma spoke up. "My team could handle a C-Rank with no problem. Choji's a real powerhouse in Taijutsu, Shikamaru's got strategies for most fighters, especially if he can research them before a fight, and Naruto's able to sneak around the enemy and hit their weak spots, and that's not counting his raw talent in ninjutsu."

The overall evaluation praised them ten with almost no spot marks. Kakashi then decided to give his thoughts, "It would be a good way to have them work with others outside of a team. Sakura and Ino challenge each other, but it is more to get each other stronger while they can work together well. The only real problem is Sasuke still needs to work on working with others. I think they can take the mission."

Sasuke scowled at the fact that he was thought of poorly for not working with others. It was almost insulting to him since he didn't want to work with fangirls, at least they weren't his fangirls.

"I see. Very well, bring in Tazuna." Hiruzen said as the man was allowed in. He was an older man, almost as old as the Third Hokage, with graying hairs on his head and a tan, wearing a hat that was hanging in the back, with working pants and a shirt. He also seemed to smell of sake.

"I thought I was paying for a ninja team not a bunch of brats." He said as he looked them over. "They don't look like they are fit to walk a dog."

The genin glared at him, Asuma chuckled at that but said nothing. Sasuke seemed ready to attack him but Kakashi held him back. Kakashi then said. "Well I think you should count your self lucky, you get two teams for the price of one. Beside My friend and I are jounin and can handle anything our genin cannot."

Tazuna thought about it and figures he was better off. He then told them they were to protect his life as he goes back to his home and as he finishes his bridge. The teams were to then meet up at the front gate as soon as they were packed for the mission. Naruto smirked at his friends and gangs members. This was a chance for them to spread their skills outside the leaf village.

Naruto was at the safe house, that he used as his apartment as well, and packed some kunai, shuriken and used some seals to store his outfit when he goes 'Sly', before looking to the last thing he had yet to pack. The bo staff he grabbed also became his cane when he becomes Sly Cooper with special seals on it. He picked it up and used a few practice swings before looking at the picture of his mother, a woman with grey blue eyes and vibrant red hair, and his father, a fairer skinned version of himself without whisker marks. He then took some time to bow before them. "Mom, Dad. I'm about to go on my first mission outside the village. This is the first time to really test myself as a ninja and a thief, and I don't want to let you down. I'll make you proud of me mom." Shikamaru and Choji entered just as Naruto finished his speech.

"You ready to go?" Shikamaru asked, as the two of them knew that Naruto would talk to the picture of his parents before making a really big decision. It was one of the first things that Naruto stole, and led him to learning about the family book, The Theivius Racconus, and discovering his bloodline. Naruto sealed the cane before smiling to them. "Just finished packing up. Let's go!"

The trip to the gate was quick and uneventful. The other teams were there and they waited for Kakashi. Luckily Asuma found him and somehow got him to come with him. when Naruto asked how, he heard Kakashi habit before and thought it would be fun to hide his body so he really would be late for his funeral. Asuma smirked, "I doubled our bet and he is going to test you guys when he can when we get to the land of wave."

Kakashi eyed them, "I must say that I am really looking forward to this."

They started down the road while Sakura got some intel of the land of Wave from Tazuna. Naruto could tell Shikamaru was listening in for his own intel. Naruto then notice puddle of water on the side of the road. He knew that it has not rain in a week so he figures someone was hiding to ambush them. He slightly shook his head at their poor skill at hiding. He singled to his team and they gave a nod. This did not go unnoticed by the jounin.

They all walk by and when the jounin moved pass the puddle shimmered. In a split second both jounin were tied side by side with a spike chain. Two men in ragged cloaks metal breather mask with metal gauntlets connected to the chain were on either side of the jounin. They tugged the chain and the jounin were ripped apart. The chunin chuckled before they went to attack.

They were about to catch the others then they jerked to a stopped. Naruto had his staff in between a link in the chain and stopped them from moving like that. They delinked the chain from themselves and went after Tazuna. Sakura and Ino grabbed some kunai and went to protect their client.

They were about to go for the kill when they froze. Shikamaru smirked as he caught them in his shadow jutsu. Choji went a gave one of them a uppercut just as Shika released him. as he was in the air stunned Choji grabbed him and slammed the ninja to the ground. Naruto then appeared behind the second enemy and slammed his staff over his head. Sasuke was shocked of how easily they took out those two while he was unable to do anything.

(Naruto's Musing)

_When Kakashi and Asuma sensei showed up unharmed they turned to Tazuna. After a minute he told us everything. Turns out that his home was being bleed dry by a business man named Gato. He is also a famous arms dealer and a big name in the black market. He asked for a c-rank because they could not afford anyone else. Well looks like we know who we are stealing from when we get there. Tazuna may not know it but he just got help from the Cooper gang. _

_Though it was a close call but we manage to convince our fellow genin to continue the mission, at least we have back up for when for our 'real mission' while we are working as the gang. The trip was a little touch and go as Gato sent a jounin named Zabuza. He was a in-famous bloody missing nin back in the hidden mist village. He was also a master at the silent killing technique and his stealth in the mist was as good as my own. Kakashi and Asuma sensei went to fight him, but was trapped. With Bentley planning we were able to free them and they went to finish them off Zabuza. Man it was an intense battle, and that was just watching it. Before the final blow as struck, a hunter nin appeared and killed Zabuza. He took the body and we made it to Tazuna's home. Now it was time for the real mission._

(Musing ends)

The gang made a safe house in a shed near Tazuna's House. Sly left the safe house and went for some recon. Sly pulled out his Binocucom as he looked at the town. The land of Waves looked beat down. He saw several people hiding in places on the streets while several thugs patrol the down below. Sly and his gang was planning on stealing from Gato but now Sly want to leave that guy with nothing, not even the kitchen sink.

Sly held up his Binocucom and Bentley's came up. "Man, this place is worst then I thought."

"I know Bentley; I am going to enjoy robbing this guy of everything he has. This town shouldn't look like this."

"Don't worry once the bridge is finished the town will recover and be better then ever. Say, is there anything in your family honor that we must keep the money we steal?"

Sly caught what he was getting at and grinned. "Nope, the Thievius Raccoonus says the Cooper Family steals from criminals, gangsters and other crooks. If you are able to steal from a master crook you're a master thieve. As my ancestor, the first Sly Cooper said, 'There is no challenge, no honor, no fun in stealing from ordinarily people'. So, feel like making a donation?"

Bentley chuckled before answering, "I'm sure Gato will send you a thank you card for this. But before we get to that I need you to take some recon photos so I can make a plan. His mansion is on the far side of town, take some recon photos here first before heading over there."

Sly notice a large guard coming down the street. He was larger then some of the other thugs he seen around here, he carried a long spear and a lantern. The light shine bright in front of him showing everything in the light. Sly pressed a button on his Binocucom and sent a picture to Bentley.

"Looks like the Gatos paid enforcers are patrolling the streets here. Try and stay out of those lights."

Sly jumped from his roof top onto the next one, he did not feel like fighting any thugs. He stopped on a house near the water when he saw a small motor boat going by a search light shining in the fog. Sly snapped a photo of the boat before it went out of sight. "It seems Gato has boats patrolling the water as well. We might be able to use those to our advantage."

Seeing enough he made his way to the mansion. On the edge of town he noticed several thugs entering a building and some more leaving it. He took a picture for Bentley. "The thug Gato is using are using some of these old building as hangouts. That could be useful."

After a short trip across the roof tops and forest Sly stared from his spot of a branch in a high tree. "Guy sure likes everything big."

The place was bigger then the town square he was at before the several story winged building loomed over the courtyard. The whole estate as well as the garden was surrounded by a thick tall stone wall. Sly took out the Binocucom and looked around the estate. He first took a picture of the many large spotlights shining in the ground and outside the gate. "Those spotlights have to go. We can't do anything if they are still up."

Sly then spotted a large beat up looking generator on the side of the house. He sent the photo to Bentley, "It looks like that is use for when the power if out. Looks really old though, I think that will be useful for the heist."

Sly jumped onto the roof of the house and saw a dock behind of the estate. Bentley was please at this. "And here is where we will make our getaway. We just need a way to get control of one of the boats."

Seeing enough here Sly put his Binocucom away before he ripped the gate of an air vent and slipped inside. A short while later Sly looked down to see…"That's Gato?"

"Yep, drug smuggler, arms dealer and-" Bentley started before he was interrupted by Sly.

"Midget. Sorry but when I hear how bad Gato is I really expect someone…taller."

"Be that as it may he is the heart of the Land of Waves problems. Hold on I think he is say something."

Gato growled at the men in front of him. "What do you mean Zabuza didn't kill the bridge builder? And that he is recovering from his fight? Well this just won't do. Be ready tomorrow I would like to see Zabuza about this." And Gato and his thugs left the room as Sly dropped down.

"Zabuza is still alive! I thought that hunter ninja killed him."

"It is possible that part was staged in order to keep Kakashi or Asuma sensei from finishing him off. But right now check the safe to see what we have to work it."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Sly said before he went into the next room.

The room was bare of anything but the large safe on the other side. The safe was large then he was but Sly was sure Murry could still handle it. Sly pulled out the Binocucom to show Bentley what they have to work with.

"Well this will be a problem. This has all the latest security measures, rector scan, palm print scanner, voice and number password. I have nothing that can hack this. We will have to find another way. Head back to the safe out and I can start a plan." Sly then left to head back to the safe house.

(Slide show)

_An upsidedown picture of the mansion was shown before it was fix._** "Our target is the vault." **_Slid changed to picture of the vault. _**"But getting to it will be a problem. With spotlight,"**_ showed picture of spotlights before Bentley drew arrows following the lights path_** "armed portals" **_showed picture of guards_** "an unhackable vault and other factors will make any heist impossible." **_Showed vault again before Bentley drew a large X over it then scribbled over that._** "To get the job done we need to more information and other factors to tip the scale into our favor. First Sly you need to sneak this counterfeited panting that I bugged," **_Show painting before shifting to Gato's office._** "Into Gato's office and swiped it. With it we should hear everything he says. It can also get use some intel that could be useful."**

_Picture changed to one of the thugs hang outs. _**"Murry we need you for this." **_Picture of some kind of alarm near the hangout._** "We need you to break these alarms so guards will not be alerted when the heist happens. They won't be able to repair them in time before we make our move." **_Bentley drew over the alarm to show it destroyed before changing to a picture of more guards._** "Also prepare for a fight as what you will be doing will make some noise."**

_Picture changed to the ship yard._** "Sly I need you to get to the where the boat yard is and steal the blueprints of the portal route."**_ Changed to boats_** "Once I have the routes I can figure out where to go to take control and get them working for us." **_Cross out the boats._

_Showed Tazuna's house._** "Meanwhile I will be setting traps incase Gato get any idea about Tazuna or his family while they are home. Better to be safe then be sorry. We have our assignment, lets get to work" **

_Hope you all enjoy this and look forward too. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Sly Fox

Chapter four; First Round of Jobs

Merry Christmas to one and all. Even to those that do not celebrate it. Sorry it took a while but I hope that this mass update will make a nice present to everyone one of my readers that enjoy my stories.

This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. He is also helping me write this chapter and maybe some other chapters as well. We are also working on several stories together. If interested check them out, they are on his profile.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Also and reader out there that are artist as well, my Partner an I are looking for some DevianART of our stories like this one. We might even use one for the cover image for our stories.

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

Sly made it to the point where he was to find the painting Bentley hid when they were training today. He pulled out his Binocucom as he looked at the painting that he was to switched with the one Gato had. "So I brake into Gato's office and swap the paintings. Sounds too easy."

"Is that all you care about?" Bentley asked before he sighed. "There is more to it then that. For one thing that paining is very fragile so one hit and it would be worthless."

"It's a fake, it is worthless," Joke Sly, "But okay I got it pure stealth, don't get hit and take out the guard with stealth take downs."

"So you master the complete silent takedown?"

"Well no not yet but I just have to get out of sight before any other guard show up as well."

"Now you are making that sound so easy. But the last thing you need to know is that we can't show any sighs for breaking in to Gato's office. Otherwise he might get paranoid and we may not get anything."

"Okay so got any leads onto how I can get in without notice?" Sly asked.

"Well looking over the blue prints I found an underground entrance to the mansion which was to be use as an escape route incase the mansion was invaded. But if rumors are true Gato is just using it as a wine cellar." Bentley said.

"Wow, he really thinks that he is untouchable." Sly said surprise. "Well he will have to learn sooner or later. So where do I go to find the entrance?"

"It is not far from the dock you took a recon photo off." Bentley replied. "It looks like a cellar door to one of the buildings so you should be able to find it easy.

"Roger that Bentley. This shouldn't take too long." Sly said as he pocketed the Binocucom and placed the painting on his back.

He stealth ran to the nearest pole and climbed it to the rooftops. Why carefully navigate the city streets waiting to be caught when you could simply navigate the rooftops? There were ropes and a few areas that would easily allow him to walk across with the proper usage of Tennessee Kid Cooper's Railwalk, and that is what he did. He navigated the rooftops towards the docks, and found the cellar door he was looking for.

_'Bingo, but those guards might make things tricky. I am glad Bentley finished his little gadget.'_ Sly thought as he looked around at the area in general with his Binocucom, taking in every little bit. He then started to watch the guards for a bit, and then made his move. He pulled out what looked like a doll. He pushes a little charka into it and threw it. The doll landed on its feet before it jumped a few inches and cried out waving it little arms, "Hey! Hey!" in a loud human size voice.

A guard heard the noise and went to find out what it was. Sly followed the guard while staying out of the light and notice something shiny sticking out of his back pocket. Sly smirked before he started to pickpocket him for a bit. After a few ryo was pulled he pulled a watch from the pocket_. 'Easy pickings, and all this will go to charity. Ninety percent of Gato's ill earned fortune returns to Wave, and ten percent goes to the Cooper gang.'_ Sly pocket the watched before knocking the guard out and quickly scurrying up the nearest pole, knowing that when the second guard investigated was the time to strike from behind.

Sure enough the second guard came and looked around, as Naruto hide the body real quick, for the source of the sound. Thinking he must have imagined it the guard shrugged before he turned and walked back. Sly quickly jumped down and knocked the guard out. With that done Sly made his way to the cellar and open the door.

Sly jumped down at looked around. The wine cellar was stacked with shelves of wine with little light around. He creep to along the passage way to where he believes was another door. He heard voices ahead so he ducked under a table as two guard came by. He held his breath in worry but sigh in relief as they went to take a sip at some of Gato's wine. He crept pass them and went ahead, one guard was by the door waiting for his buddies. Sly waited in the shadows looking for a way to get pass. As luck would have it the guard was dozing off slightly before he nodded his head and snored. Sly tiptoe but at the sound of his snort used his shadow power to hide. Just in time too as the guard woke up. The guard shook his head and tried to stay away. Slowly he nodded off again so Sly undid his shadow power and went to the door. _'Note to self; start working on shadow power level two.'_

Sly went into the next room and looked around, while keeping his ears open for enemies. Satisfied that no one was following him, he continued on through the wine cellar passage. He spotted a light and knew a guard was coming by, forcing him to duck between a pair of wine casks. He waited for a while as they passed by, talking about something else, but they wouldn't go away. _'Calm down, think and look. What could be...perfect!'_ He thought as he noticed that the casks themselves were elevated that he could crawl under them without alerting the guards.

He crawled and looked to find a ventilation shaft large enough for a person to crawl through. He made his way there and pulled the grate off. He entered, making sure to replace the grate, and crawled around the ducts looking for a way to reach Gato's main office_. 'Hmm, if I was a big drug dealer with a huge ego and a size complex, where would I build my office?'_ He thought, but it was more out of sarcasm then actual questioning. It was too obvious that such a man would go to the top of his huge building for most business.

Sly made it down the hall before he came to a lobby area. It was all fancy with a large statue in the center made of marble and from his point he could see several guards around the lobby. A door was in the back of the room and he new that was Gato's office. He looked around, seeing at there was too many guard to try and fight especially with the painting on his back. Sly notice a small tree in a pot to one side. Seeing the blue sparkles Sly smirked before he jumped up and hooked onto the tree and climbed up.

Above the group of guards he crept along the edge getting closer to the area that stuck out above Gato's office. He step onto the ledge and pulled the grate open. He crawled inside and dropped down into the man's office. Sly snorted seeing the big desk and chair for such a little guy. He walked over to the painting on the wall and swapped it for the real thing. "Good work, the listening device is working perfectly." Bentley said over his com-link. "If you can get that painting back to the safe house in one piece we can sell it later and make a ton of ryo."

Sly smirked before he said, "Be there soon Bentley." and exited back through the vent.

He replace the grate as he got out and made his way pass the guard and down the hall. He opens a window and jumped out and landed on a wire. He walked on the wire pass the wall and jumped down. On the ground he made his way back to the safe house.

"I'm back," Sly called out as he entered the safe house. "And I come baring gifts." He handed Bentley the painting and the other ryo and objects he pick pocketed ob his way back.

"Just what I always wanted," Bentley said in a sarcastic tone before he put the painting away. He then turned to Sly. "Okay I suggest you get some sleep Sly, we have training tomorrow morning. Murry and I have one more job to do."

Murry punched his palm in excitement, "I'm pumped."

Sly laughed as said as he left the room "Go get them big guy."

Murry exited the safe house and made his way to the start of his mission. While he was not as fast or and sneaky as Sly or Bentley he was no slouch and was able to get to outside the thug handout in no time. Murry got his Binocucom out and Bentley said. "Okay Murry we need you to take out those alarms by the hangout. Any sigh of trouble an we would be over realm by guards."

"I am sure we can handle it." Murry said.

"And risk Gato getting away. This is needed for the heist. Use what ever you can to break them. Oh and one more thing…be ready for a fight cause with all the noise your making thugs will come a running."

"No sweat pale those guys are no match for 'The Murry'. Besides I get to try out the new move I learn; the fire punch."

Murry put away the Binocucom and went over to a bunch of broken stone from a building and stomped on the ground. The vibrations caused the slabs to jump up and Murry caught one. Turning to the alarm he smirked, before he threw it at the alarm.

The alarm was damaged, but still there. Murray stomped the ground again and tossed another to smash it, but couldn't get to the next alarm as a group of guards and lesser thugs showed up. "You guys will feel the might of 'The Murray'!" Murray said before he started knocking the smaller thugs out with a single punch.

The larger guards tried to use their spears, but Murray was oddly quick for a person of his build and dodged them easily. He grabbed a knocked down thug and threw him at the guard before he finished it with a thunder flop. After knocking out the guards, Murray smashed the alarm before he started to head to the next area with an alarm.

The way was clear expect for one thug, who found himself throw into a bunch of creates. He found the alarm and threw a large rock at it. While damage it blared loudly. The door open and several thugs came running out. One came running at Murry but got an uppercut for his troubles. While in the air Murry grabbed him and chucked him at the others.

The group fell into a pile dazed, expect the one that was thrown who was knocked out. They started to get untangled before the heard a cry, "Thunder flop!"

They looked up to see Murry falling down over them ready to body slam them. They screaming in fear and tried to get out of the pile but it was too late. A large cloud of dust formed on impact. Murry clapped the dust from his hands as he walked away from the groaning pile of thugs. With another tossed rock the alarm was silenced for good. Murry made his way to the last point.

Murry saw some trouble at the last hang out. A group of spear wielding guards with lanterns were out side. They were tough and Murry needed a way to get an upper hand before they could hurt him. It was then did Murry got an idea. He moved till he was in a straight path to the thugs a way down the street. He formed a hand sign, "Expansion jutsu!" Murry burst into smoke before he tucked his limbs in and started to roll. "The Murry's Human Boulder!" He cried as he rolled at the guards.

The guard heard the loud sound and turned to see the boulder rolling at them. Two of the four were flatten while the other one was knocked over dazed and the other got out of the way. As Murry turned back to normal and then was hit in the back by a swinging spear. Murry got back up and saw the guard coming closer. Murry stomped on the ground and grabbed a rock before he chucked it at the guard.

The guard fell dazed before Murry grabbed him and lifted the guard over his head. The guard trashed around to break free but Murry slammed the guard to the dirt, headfirst.

The last guard got up and saw Murry. Murry smirked, "Time for 'The Murry's' new move." He clapped his hand together above his head and they caught fire. "Fire punch!" he cried before he punched the guard right in the chest. The guard caught fire from the hit before Murry hit him with the attack again. The guard out cold with his cloths all burned.

"That's right no one is a match for 'The Murry'." Murry cried out as he flexed his muscles. With the guard already out cold the alarm was no problem.

"Great work Murry that will make the heist much easier." Bentley said over their com-link. "Head back to the safe house, we got training tomorrow morning."

The next morning was fairly simple and calm as the gang woke up and readied for the day of training. Naruto stretched out before heading to breakfast. Shikamaru and Choji followed Naruto for the usual sparring session. Naruto didn't bring his cane staff out as it would be simple Taijutsu. They fought each other for a bit then broke off the sparring session. "Good spar guys. We should be able to steal chunin easily." Naruto chuckled as he and the others went into the kitchen of Tazuna's house.

"You really shouldn't joke like that. Troublesome blondes."

"You should be careful on what you say." Ino said as she and Sakura came down from the upper rooms. She had a slight glare at the crack from Shika.

Naruto definitely chuckled at the fact that he was caught in a bad situation. _'Knowing Shikamaru's luck, he'll probably fall in love with a woman that he considers troublesome.'_ Naruto thought as he sat down near Sakura as Tsunami, a lovely woman in her mid-twenties, served the breakfast meal. Naruto knew that Wave had financial all around and planned to gather more food for the family as well. _'I'll probably get into my portable ramen stash or something to help feed this group. Sasuke sure doesn't think twice about eating a meal. He probably didn't even investigate how bad the financial trouble is.'_

Tazuna then said, "You know I heard something from one of my workers when they came by this morning. Someone got into a fight with a bunch of Gato's thugs."

"So how badly were they beaten?" asked Inari, Tazuna grandson, as if he expects nothing less.

"That's the thing, they weren't" Tazuna said, getting everyone's attention. "Not only did the guy win, he beat up the thugs in all of the hangouts and busted up the place and alarms. The guy that told me was watching out his window. It was only one man but he was beating them like nothing, evening throwing the goons like dolls. He was shouting something that seemed to be his name…now what was it? Matty? Murphy?"

"Murry?" Sakura asked, unable to believe it. Was the Cooper Gang here?

Tazuna snapped his fingers. "That's it Murry, he was shouting his name like 'The Murry'. No idea who he is but I am grateful to him."

Kakashi and Asuma looked at one another, before Kakashi asked "Heard anything else?"

Tazuna thought about as he took a bite before he said, "Yeah actually he said he heard from his neighbor that some guy was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Said that he had some kind of weapon with him that had a hook at the end."

Sakura gasped, "The Cooper Gang,"

"Who are the Cooper Gang?" asked Tsunami.

Kakashi answered, "A group of thieves back home. They are famous for sneaking into compounds and stealing from different clans. I had no idea what they are doing here but from the sound of it they have made Gato there target."

Sakura looked at her sensei. "Kakashi sensei, do you think we will run into them?"

Kakashi turned to her, "I doubt it; they're concern in Gato not Tazuna so we should not meet them. Even then, going after them is not our mission and could put it at risk if we do." He did his eye smile. "Besides we could use this to our advantage. With Gato focusing on them it leaves more breathing room for us to work in."

"It doesn't matter," Inari said, "They are just going to die anyway."

Naruto took a bite of his food, his eyebrow twitching, '_I can feel the love from this kid. He has such high hope for us.'_ He could tell Choji was annoyed too while Shika did not seem to care.

Sakura stared at the kid, "What do you know? They are the best ever, no one in the village every came close to catching them. Gato will have every taken from him and he won't be able to do anything to stop it."

Inari looked at Sakura before he got up and went to his room. Sakura watched him go unable to believe it. Then she could not help but wonder what were the odd that her first mission and Sly and his gang was working so close to them. Naruto smile to himself seeing how Sakura defend them so easily. It was times like these that made him wish his secret wasn't so secret.

Asuma look at his team and made a point to talk to them. He figured it would not hurt the mission but even help them in it.

Once breakfast was over and the teams were outside. Kakashi, still with crutches then said, "Now we are working on a new exercise to work on your control. To do that we will be climbing trees."

Both teams looked at him, though for team ten it was for a different reason "Hold on, time out," Naruto said before he turned to Sakura. "I thought both teams were formed at the same time?"

"They were," Sakura answered, not knowing where this was going.

"Then why haven't you guys learned this yet? We learned it the first week we became a team." Naruto said. _'Well as team ten anyway, but we never heard of tree walking before we started as genin. Would have been more useful before.'_

"Well then Naruto, if you and the others know it already then why don't you explain it?" Kakashi said, but afterwards he saw team ten playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, with Naruto losing.

He sighed before he went to one of the trees and formed a hand sign. "Tree climbing is a basic chakra control exercise that involves climbing a tree without the use of hands, or other climbing equipment. It helps in the learning of chakra control. Mastering this exercise could help us to master any jutsu in theory, as it teaches us how to not waste chakra when using a jutsu."

After that brief explanation, Naruto started walking up the tree without the use of his hands or any other climbing tool. Sakura was pretty impressed that Naruto was able to explain something she didn't know about, but also give an example of how it could be used. _'I guess he really did grow up from the prankster of the academy.'_She thought.

_'How did that dobe know something I didn't?'_ Sasuke thought, looking at Naruto with jealousy for success. Asuma chuckled a bit, "Kakashi, you really need to get off your ass and train them! Sakura's pretty much a blank slate, while I'm thinking that my team's ready for elemental training."

Kakashi stared at them; elemental training was advance training and for is team to start already. Asuma smirked before he was hit over the head with something and he turned glaring up at an equally glaring Naruto. "Hey sensei, don't say stuff about Sakura like that! She is just so awesome that she can become anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto but was grateful either way. Asuma just blow smoke form his cigarette before he mumbled "Perhaps you guys need a different kind of training for now. I will teach you water walking before we get to the elemental training."

Kakashi looked at team ten and was actually looking forward to trying his bell test on them. He turned to his team and threw some kunai at each of their feet. "Use these to mark your progress. Work on a running start to climb the tree. Just focus charka down to your feet and make them stick to it."

"Oh and one more thing," Naruto cried out, "Too much charka and you break the bark under your feet and get pushed off and too little charka and you won't go anywhere."

Kakashi chuckled, "Well I was hoping they figure that out for themselves. Try and not to ruin my fun next time Naruto."

Team seven formed the ram sign and focuses their charka to their feet. After gathering they ran at the tree. Sasuke made it almost half way before the bark broke under him. He quickly marked his place and flipped down. Sasuke looked at the pace he jumped from. _'The dope was right again. I need to use less charka next time.'_ He looked at his teammates and was shocked to see that Ino nearly made it to the top before she fell while Sakura was sitting all the way to the top. She smirked down at the group as she gave a victory sign. "That's great Sakura!" called out Naruto from his branch. "I guess I have to keep training or you would become Hokage before me."

Sakura smiled at the praise from Naruto, knowing it was rare for Naruto to praise anyone like that. "Anyone would become Hokage faster then you dope. Between the six genin here I'm the one that will become Hokage." Sasuke received a few glares, mainly from team 10, for his overconfidence.

Naruto would have hit him, but then he got a better idea. He jumped down before he said "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, how 'bout Sasuke and me have a spar? We can't just keep sparring with the same people over and over, and we have to get used to fighting at random."

Shikamaru and Choji figured out what Naruto was planning, and even Asuma could guess what Naruto was planning. "Sure, if Kakashi agrees to it. It wouldn't hurt to spar from time to time with others."

Kakashi started to have an idea on what Naruto was planning: teach Sasuke a lesson in humility by beating him in Taijutsu. "Hmm, I guess I could let our genin spar for a bit. No jutsu or weapons will be used, and it's first blood rule, the first to make a decisive blow wins."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at the conditions for the spar and got into a Taijutsu stance. Kakashi held up his hand and waited before he shot it down and called out, "Begin!"

Sasuke charged right out the gate and threw a punch. Naruto smirked and side stepped it. Sasuke was barely able to block the counter that Naruto sent and grabbed his wrist. But before he could even attack again Naruto placed his foot onto his hip and kicked out putting some distance between the two of them and throwing Sasuke off balance.

Sasuke growled out unable to believe that the dead last of the class was giving him a hard time. He hated that fact all Naruto has been doing is dodging and the fact Naruto did not lose that god damn smirk on his face. Sasuke lunched another barrage of combo attack while Naruto was dodging them all. "Why do you keep dodging dope? Too weak to attack?"

Naruto kept up his dodging while leading Sasuke into his trap. "What's wrong Sasuke? Can't hit a moving target? Well you know what they say; you can't win if you can hit your opponent."

Everyone was watching Naruto move fast around Sasuke as the genin was unable to land a hit. Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru and Sakura were the one to notice that Naruto was moving back toward a large tree with Sasuke right on his tail. Just as Naruto was back to the tree Sasuke smirk seeing that he had Naruto. But just as Sasuke threw another punch Naruto jumped up and stuck to the tree. Sasuke was shocked and his fist hit the tree trunk with full force.

Sasuke winched as his fist cracked from the blow, but Naruto was not done. Seeing his chance to strike he pushed off the tree and lashed out a kick right to Sasuke's face. Sasuke was knocked to the ground with nose broken and bleeding. Before he could even get up as Naruto was standing over him with his foot at his neck to keep him down.

Kakashi cried out, "That enough the spar is over, Naruto wins." Sakura and Ino went to help their teammate up as Naruto got off, but he pushed them aside and got up himself. He cracked his nose back into place and tried to stop the bleeding. Kakashi looked at the others, "Now can anyone tell me what went wrong?"

"It's too troublesome to answer." Shikamaru just decided to keep out of it, as the answer was blindingly obvious.

"Sasuke lost because he underestimated his opponent, and was led into a trap." Sakura said, pointing out how he lost.

Kakashi nodded, but then asked if she knew why he lost. "It's because Naruto planned ahead and used Sasuke's emotions against him, as well as the environment. Naruto didn't even throw a punch and waited for the right moment to attack." Choji added as he munched on a potato chip.

Ino then caught on to the last bit of information, "Naruto used Sasuke's anger against him!"

Kakashi nodded at that part. "Good, it seems that everyone learned a bit from this spar. Naruto purposely provoked Sasuke into a state of blind rage, and while it can make you stronger, it also makes you blind to what's around you. Thus, Sasuke thought he pinned Naruto to the tree, but he was tricked by forgetting that Naruto had learned and mastered the tree climbing exercise. With that factor he injured Sasuke indirectly and then made a finishing blow. A good ninja makes sure to take in every factor in battle. A single mistake could spell your end. Now, back to training."

With that said, Kakashi went back to observing his students training in tree climbing, while reading his book. Ino and Sakura were instructed to continue the exercise to build up their chakra reserves.

"It's almost impossible to believe that Naruto actually beat Sasuke!"

"I know Ino. He could barely pass the Taijutsu exams, and had the worst grades in class. I guess he's really has gotten serious about being a ninja." Sakura replied, as she thought about how useless she seemed right then. _'Naruto's gotten stronger, and his team could be doing more advanced exercises. Here I am fantasizing about Sly, but if I can get stronger, then maybe I can find out who he really is.'_

Meanwhile Naruto was in a very good mood, he knocked Sasuke down a few pegs, he was learning a new exercise that would be very useful when on the job for the gang and more importantly, Sakura stood up for him. Well more his other half and she did not know it but he counted that as a win.

Shikamaru then said, "Hey Naruto, try and be careful next time. While the two styles are different but the way you moved was closer to Sly then normal."

Naruto sighed and knew it was true. His style for both side were different with some common factors but they did the job as long as he keeps the two styles to that side of him. They focus on dodging and not getting hit while attack when there were an opening. He might have cheated a little with the Cooper clan side step dodge but it was pure Taijutsu and he was not going to let Sasuke win cause he use his shadow clones like he would when he fights as Naruto. He looked at Shikamaru, "Hey any chance we can steal some food from Gato or his thugs for the town and Tazuna's family."

"I will listen to find out but we still have much to do before the heist."

Naruto nodded and went back to work on the water walking.

That night Naruto mood seemed to stay when he dressed as Sly and jumped across the roof to the boat yard. He pulled out his Binocucom and looked at the office. "Now we need the route for the patrol boats around the water in the land of wave." Bentley said over the Binocucom. "It should be in the office, but unfortunately it is lock with several padlocks." Naruto zoom into the office door and saw four large padlocks on the door.

"Who locks stuff with so many locks?" Sly asked. "So where are the keys?"

"The guards have them in their pockets. You will sneak up to them and pick pocket them till you have them all. Also the keys are very fragile so if you break attack a guard before you pick the key off of them they will be destroyed."

"Hey this is me we are talking about. Those keys will be mine in no time." And with that Sly put away his Binocucom and went to work.

_'Now to find the four uglies that have the keys.'_ Sly thought as he kept an eye out while jumping around from roof to roof. He started near the warehouse area and snooped around. If the guards were typical then they'd keep the keys far from the locks. He snooped around until he saw a spear wielding thug and noticed a glimmer in his back pocket._ 'Either I just hit pay dirt, or he's got a key._' Sly thought, before sneaking up behind him. He began pick pocketing the guard and collected a minor valuable and a key. Sly quickly scurried up to the rooftops just as the guard turned around. "Musta been the wind." The guard said, as Sly played around with the key before placing it safely in his pouch. "One down, three to go." He then took off for another area to find the next key.

Sly jumped from the roof to one of the boats as he looked around. He stopped one guard moving along the dock between boats. Sly jumped from one boat to the next till he was high in the sails of a boat in the path of the guard. Sly waited till he passes by before he jumped down. He landed without a sound behind him before he started to pick the guy's pocket. After grabbing a few Ryo he found the key, Sly jumped back into the boat before the guard even knew he was there.

Sly moved the boat yard looking for the next guard. The shine of a light caught his attention and Sly saw it was from on of the larger boats. Sly hooked onto the anchor and peeked over the edge. A guard was patrolling the deck, his pocket shining with the key Sly needed. Sly climbed up as the guard walked by. He crept behind the man and picked his pocket. His found the key with ease before he jumped off the boat as the guard turned around and walked pass where Sly just was no noticing a thing.

It took a while to find the last guard but this one seemed really paranoid. He on the end of a deck with his back to the water. He was watching the dock his light shining far down it. There was no way he was going to sneak by from the front. Sly thank his sensei in his head before he jump onto the water. He stood on the water and crept as quietly as he could as the water rippled under his feet. He was behind the guy and picks the key off of him. Sly saw that the easiest path to the office was pass this guy so he hooked the man from behind and slammed him into the water. Sly ran before the guard knew what happen.

Sly worked his way easily back to the door and unlocked it with the four keys and entered. He then found a place where he could hide and see everything. _'Alright, now comes the hard part of getting those patrol routes.'_ Sly got out his Binocucom to look around. _'Alright, I've got at least two maybe three floors with offices and a few guards patrolling the area, shouldn't be too hard. Not any harder then that ANBU armor collection.'_ Sly then started a minor sneak around to get a feel of the place. He kept a close watch as he went towards the stairs, and used his shadow power at level one. The guard saw nothing and turned his attention elsewhere, only to get knocked out from behind. "Good help is so hard to find, unless you don't skimp on the payments." Sly whispered as he started to investigate the offices. He didn't find that much other then the usual things from a criminal lord, but he did see something that disturbed him greatly. _'Human trafficking? This guy's worst then we thought. I'll make sure that he gets put in prison with nothing to get him out.'_

"Find it yet?" asked Bentley over his com-link.

"Not yet but the more I find the more I enjoy stealing this guy of everything he has. We might even leave something for him to get locked up for." Sly said before he went to check another office. He found a safe on the wall. Sly smirked before he grab the knob and focus his charka and started to turn it slowly. He felt the first vibrations and start to turn again and felt another vibration. One final vibration and Sly got the safe open. Inside were several folders. Sly pick them up and looked them over. They were the patrol route for the boat alright as well as shipment date for different things. Sly took a picture of the routes and the date for when the boat carrying food comes before he put the folders back and closes the safe. Gato could not find out they were here, he might change the routes and make thing harder for them.

"Good work I will start making a plan right away. Come back to the safe house, I am just about finish with the defenses around Tazuna's house and I need your help to make sure everything is set up."

"On my way Bentley." Sly said as he exited the building.

Sly found Bentley on top of the safe house, over looking a monitor "Now I have two series of traps for two different paths to the house. Here is the manual control."

Sly looked at it, "Manual? Isn't there an auto control so we are protected even when are not here or up?"

"I have not finished it yet, that was the reason I wanted you back here. I got word from our bug in Gato's office that he is sending more guys to deal with us while we are all asleep. I need time to finish it while you use our traps to keep them away."

Sly sat down and look the controls over, a switch on the top that flips from side to side. Under that were four color buttons with numbers 1-4 on them. Bentley then said, "Now the controls are simple. The switch selects which group of trap you want to use. Try it out"

Sly flip the switch and the once blank screen showed a forest path. He flipped it and the screen showed a path by the dock. Bentley continued, "Now the buttons are the traps. The numbers showed the order of where the traps are. One being the trap closest to the beginning of the path while four is closest to the house. They are also need to recharge to use. One has the shortest recharge while four is the longest. Try the traps out."

Sly flipped to the forest path and hit the first button, an axe swung down and swung into the path; anyone in the way would get hit. The second button cause flames to shot out into the path. The third button cause spike to shot from the trees. The last button cause to huge hammers to smash together in the middle of the path. Sly looked at Bentley, "Solid work buddy, I almost feel sorry for those guys."

"Now check the next one."

Sly flip the switch and press the first button. The first bunch of boards fell down dropping anyone on top into the water. The second button made flip over and sent the person on top back toward the beginning. The third button causes the board to come alive with lighting due to the seal under it. The last button was a launcher which sent the person standing on it to go flying do the river. Sly was impressed, "I thing those thug won't be coming back after this."

"Great but I still got to set up the auto control and the thugs will be here soon. I have Murry in front of the house in case some get through. I will work as fast as I can to get it online." Bentley said before he jumped off the roof and into the safe house to finish the auto control.

It wasn't that long that the first thug decided to stop by. Sly had an evil smirk on his face as he tried to approach the house_. 'So many fun traps to play with, which should I let him walk into first?'_ He thought and decided to try trap number one of the forest path, as that was where the thug was going for. "Too easy," Sly pushed the button for the axe trap and almost killed the thug. He got out his Binocucom and saw the puddle, and trail, of liquid that was coming from the terrified thug. The other thugs that gathered on the path laughed before stepping forward. Sly decided to play with the other traps, as more guard ran pass the axe trap as it came down. The scream as the fire shot out of the trees. Some thugs jumped ahead to avoid the flames and ducked to avoid the spike. It was the two hammers coming down that cause the few thugs to run away pushing their fellow goons aside to safety. After a few minutes of messing with them using the traps, they stopped coming from the forest. _'Next up, look to the docks.'_

At the dock several men were getting off a boat and headed down the path. Sly smirked before he press the button for the first trap. Two thugs fell into the drink, to the shock of the other thugs. The door closed as the trap rested itself. One thug stepped forward as it was recharging before going forward. More followed him as Sly hit the second trap then the first. The one in front was push back while the first trap door open and they whole group fell in.

Sly laughed as he watched their reactions as the trap resets. One thug ran forward hoping to avoid the traps. He was lucky as the other two were not ready yet as the other men start forward. Sly hit the first two again to stop the main group. The first thug made it all the way to the fourth trap and while he was thinking he was home free Sly lunched him high into the air before he fell into the river. Sly laughed as this group tried like the last one. Well one tried to get smart and wait as his fellow goons go in front and went after them. He was tricked when Sly did not do a trap in the guy in front and when he though it was clear he got shocked while the ones in front were sent flying.

Bentley then said over the com-link "Okay that is the last wire, the auto controls are online."

"While better late then never as the thugs all left. But it was fun while it lasted." Sly said as he jumped down.

Bentley came outside, "We do not know if others will come but at least everyone is safe for now." Murry came back to the safe house now that he was not needed. "Okay our jobs are down we need to make plans for the next phase." And the gang went inside.

(Slide show)

_A picture of the mansion was shown again._** "Things are going well but we are not done. We need more to put the rest of the odds in our favor." **_Showed picture of the boats. _**"Now I found out that the boats that patrol the island are controlled by computer so I need get on to those boats to hack them." **_Showed picture of computer before change to a bunch of boats from high view and arrows draw to show them moving, _**"Then I can control where they go and have them work for us." **_P__icture of a boat then a bunch of food were show_** "I found out when the food for his goons and Gato himself was coming," **_showed RC copter and Murry by the food with and arrow showing it moving, _**"Murry will grabbed the food and bring it to a safe location where we can give it to the country later while I will provide air support with my RC copter." **_Showed what looked like a power plant. _**"Next we hit this power plant and sabotage it so now power goes to Gato's mansion." **_Shows mansion with the spotlight before they were crossed out. _**"with no power they would have to use that old generator to power the place and that is what we want."**

_Shows bridge _**"Now with everything that is happen we have to keep an eye out in case Gato get crazy and tried to take matters into his own hands." **_Showed sunrise on the land of waves, _**"A few more mission and Gato would have no money, no power and with the bridge complete the country will be free."**

_Hope you all enjoy this and look forward too. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Sly Fox

Chapter five; Next Round of Jobs

This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. He is also helping me write this chapter and maybe some other chapters as well. We are also working on several stories together. If interested check them out, they are on his profile.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Also and reader out there that are artist as well, my Partner an I are looking for some DevianART of our stories like this one. We might even use one for the cover image for our stories.

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

Bentley got to his spot overlooking one of the water ways around Wave. A boat was coming into view. He got his Binocucom out and got Sly on, "So you are saying that all those boats patrolling the island are controlled by a computer."

"That is correct. Each boat is links to a server that tells them where to go. In order to control the boat I need to hack each of the computers before the main server is vulnerable to an attack. This way will let us control the boats with Gato none the wiser."

"Okay so that explains why you are not trying to go for the server, you would have a hard time hacking it and Gato would be on to you." Sly said.

Bentley eyebrow twitched at the jab of his hacking skills. "I am perfectly capable of hacking it at full strength but I do not know where it is and yes Gato would know I was hacking it. This way will show me where the server is and make use able to do it under Gato's nose."

"Got yea. Be careful Bentley, Gato is sure to have some goons on the boats."

"I got this buddy, see you guys in a bit." And with that Bentley put the Binocucom away and waited for the boat to pass. He then jumped down and landed on the surface of the water without a sound. He crept quickly to the boat and got on. Three guards were watching the front and where the spot light was shining on the land. He pulled out a round ball with several smaller balls on it and rolled it toward them. The small balls flashed green and when it stopped in the middle of them a green gas was released. The goon had no time to react before they were all out like a light.

Bentley knew that he had plenty of time to hack the computer before they woke up. His fingers were a blur as he typed. Broke through the fire wall easily and avoided the guard software. He smiled as he finished with record time. He then got off the boat as the guard would wake up in a few minutes. When they woke up they were confused but none the wiser.

_'That's one down, and still a few more to go. Then the main server.'_ Bentley thought as he silently used the water walking skill to his use. Knocking out any guards before continuing his hacking. It went almost too fast for Bentley. He knocked out the guards with his dart or gasses before he hacked the computer. They got harder and harder each time he went to work with the hacking but it was still below his skill level. Four boats later and all that was left was the main server.

_'Thugs really do pay a lot for security, but this is just being too easy.'_ He thought as he tracked down the main server with minimum effort. He didn't want to waste too much time around the area and headed off after finishing the main server.

The server was located at the docks inside the main building. Lucky the last boat was passing the dock so he just jumped off the boat and ran across the water. He got onto the docks and looked around for any guards. He slowly walked to the docks to the building. A guard was turn onto the dock he was one before he turned down and walked. Bentley for the fact the guard had his back facing him. A quick dart and the man was out. Bentley went by not bothering with a bomb to keep him out.

He went inside the building and found the server in the corner. After making sure no one was nearby he went over and started to work his magic. Not this one was harder then the others but he started with the fire wall. The defenses started up to stop him but he was able to keep them from doing any damage to his controls. Then finally he was done and he had control of the boats. He linked the sever to his laptop at the safe house. That way he had control of the boat without having to come back here

Total time was around thirty minutes, give or take a few seconds, to hack everything and get the boats under the gang's control. He got to an area before taking out the Binocucom. "All right Sly, I've hacked the boats and, as far as I know, Gato doesn't know a thing. There's always the possibility of a trap, but I'm not stupid enough to leave a large enough trail."

"Gotcha Bentley, so when's that shipment of food coming in?"

"It'll be here really soon, and for that we need Murray's raw strength. I'll be back at the hideout soon." Bentley told Sly before making his way back to the hideout.

Bentley got back to the hideout and got his RC copter. He headed for a high point overlooking the shipping yard while Murry got into position. Bentley then called him on the Binocucom. Murry was looking at the create of food. "Okay Murry there is the food. Before we can move it we need to get it loose. There are two large cramps that kept the crate from moving when the ship is moving. You will have to pull them off before you can even move the crate."

Murry smirked, "That's it? Sounds too easy."

"As confident as I am in your strength I must warn you that there are many guards on that ship. They will try and stop you and will go after you when you get off the boat. That is what I am here for; I am your backup for when they start chasing you."

Murry nodded, "Yeah and the best part will be is that they never look up. Okay, I will be done before you know it."

Murry put the Binocucom away and went up the ramp to the ship. The food was strapped down in the middle and one guard just walked around it. He stopped Murry and charged at him. Murry threw a right hook and knock the man to the ground. More guard saw what happen and ran at Murry.

Murry stomped on the ground before he caught the guard he just hit. He chuck said guard into a group that was running at him. Murry then turned and duck just in time to avoid getting hit by another thugs sword. Murry threw an upper cut before he grabbed the thug and slammed him down onto the deck.

Seeing that now was his chance he went over to one of the clamps and started to pull. The metal strained and Murry had to admit this was really bolted down. Finally the clamp was lifted and he threw it off. Just in time too as more thugs showed up.

The thugs stood no chance as Murray once again started the brawl. The lesser thugs were quickly knocked out, but the bigger guys were a little harder. One tried to stab him with a spear, but Murray dodged and knocked him out. One tried to catch him from behind and hold Murry down. Murry saw one thug try to run at him with a spear to stab him. Murry shifted and threw the thug over his shoulder and into the other one.

Once Murray was done with the second wave of thugs, he then started to work on the second clamp. Once again he was putting as much strength as he could in pulling it out, and was eventually successful. He then started loading the crate of food on a cart before taking off. He pulled on the handles and started away from the boat.

Bentley was watching from his hiding spot with his RC Copter ready. _'All right, time to keep Murry safe with the hover copter bombs.'_ Bentley thought as the first thugs started to come at the cart-toting masked genin. They were coming from the boat and down the ramp. Bentley waited for the right moment before he dropped the bomb. The ramp exploded and sent the men flying. The rest on the boat were trapped and it gave Murry room to get a lead.

Murry was not out of the woods next as more guards were alerted and they were heading right for him. One thug got close trying to cut Murray down, but only to be knocked unconscious by a bomb that came out of nowhere. Any that got close every one was knocked back from under them. The guards were confused as they could not get close to stop the thief.

Murray was happy as he finally lost the guards and reached the destination. _'Good thing Bentley knows how to make the gadgets. If we had a getaway vehicle then we could go anywhere and get away quickly.'_ He kept walking towards the destination. That way the food would be distributed among themselves, and the citizens of Wave

The next day Kakashi was taking his team, besides Sasuke who was still working on tree climbing, with Tazuna into the market to try and find some food for dinner. Kakashi felt something was up, especially when he was saw most of the town was gathered around something. As they got closer they found a large crate with people gathered around it. As they got closer Sakura spot a familiar card stuck to the side. She pushed her way forward and grabbed Sly's calling card. She read it aloud, "Though that a certain midget would not mind losing this and figure you would like it better then he would."

Kakashi then looked at the crate before he grabbed then pulled it open. Food started to spill out and people were shocked. Tazuna stared at all the food. He gathered the crowd and started to get people to help hand out all the food. Sakura stood with her sensei watching, "I can't believe that they did this."

Ino also stared, "Me too, this does not really seem like their M.O."

"So that is where it is." Said a voice behind the crowd. They turned and backed away and they showed Gato with several of his goons around him. He sneered as he stepped forward. "I wonder who took all of my food and beaten all of my guards. I doubt any of you are stupid enough to do it but I will be taking it back now."

The crowd was scared as the goons came forward. Kakashi pulled Tazuna out of sight and got ready for a fight incase he was spotted. Then someone said, "Now, now I stole that fair and square. There is no take backs with the Cooper Gang."

Everyone looked around before a thug spot someone on the roof of a building. He alerted Gato and now everyone was looking at the roof where Sly stood with a smirk on his face. "Don't tell me that you are just a sore loser Gato. I take a little food and you 'little' fit?" he smirk hoping that Gato caught his jab.

From the tick mark he did before growled out at him. "Who the hell are yea? Do you know who I am?"

Sly tilted his head as if thinking, with that smirk still on his face "The name is Sly Cooper. I am a master thief. And you…all I see if a little short tempered midget that happens to have a short fuse and is a sore loser."

The more Sly talked the more Gato got mad. Sakura could not help but think of how Naruto always get someone mad so easily. She shook her head, there was no way that Sly, one of the best in her eyes, could be Naruto.

Gato had enough, "Get him! I want his head on a pike!"

Sly jumped to the ground in front of his goons, "Well then you will have to catch me." The goons charged but Sly slammed the bottom of his cane down and cause a smoke screen. The goons coughed trying to find him. Sly appeared next to Gato and grabbed his cane, "Thanks for the gift," he said before he pushed Gato to the ground.

Sly took off with the goons chasing him. Gato got up and ran after them, "Come back here!"

Sly just ran off even faster then before. _'Like I'm going to let him catch me.'_ Was his thought as he continued on. Gato stopped and turned to his hired hands. "What are you just standing there? AFTER HIM! And don't forget to get back that food." The goons were off, but they couldn't find him. Sly had already snuck back to the hideout, grinning as a bunch of people had started to grab some of the food they left.

Inside said hideout Sly tossed Gato's cane to Bentley, who was still as Shikamaru. "And this is?"

"Something that can probably get us some extra cash on the black market." Naruto started to get out of his disguise, starting with the make up and sealing his outfit. "I'm glad we got the food to the people, but what we really need is to take out Gato."

"I know Naruto, and one way to go about it is to get into that safe. All the preparations are getting there, and the plan's coming together. All we need is to finish up the details and the perfect opportunity." Shikamaru said as he played around on the laptop for the Black Market E-bay, putting Gato's cane for sell.

That night Bentley was in front of the power plant called Sly on the Binocucom. "Okay I need to sabotage the power that leads to Gato's mansion. With it off line they will be forced to use that old generator to power the defenses. That way we can get through them with ease."

"Just make sure you leave power to the rest of the country. They already have enough problems as it is you do not need to add anymore." Sly said, "We also do not need any power lost for the safe house."

"Don't worry I got it under control." Bentley said before he got to work. He entered the power plant and looked around. There were several guards around but none were near him.

He needed to find the transformers that lead to where his mansion was. He needed to blow them at certain points so that only those ones would shut down. The first was nearby and he snuck closer when a guard came into view. Lucky it just turned the corner and was walking away from him. Bentley aimed his crossbow at the guard and fired a dart. It hit the guard in the back who stopped before he slumped to the floor asleep.

Bentley moved pass the sleeping guard, not before dropping on of his bombs. He did not even look back when it went off. The transformer was humming with energy but all Bentley needed was one spot to place his bomb to shut it down. He placed his bomb that stuck to on of the outer beam and be moved away. The blast went and the transformer shut down.

There were only three or four transformers in the Power Plant that re-routed all the electricity in Wave to Gato's house. With the first one destroyed he only had three more to go. The place was fairly large and had multiple floors and the first floor had the transformers, but they weren't exactly all together as he worked his way through. Some guards roamed the area, but Bentley's brains overcame them with a few darts and the occasional knock out gas bomb. He found the second transformer in northern most end before taking out a bomb and blowing it up. As it was a little off the beaten path, the explosion didn't wake up the guards that were knocked out, nor did the guards still awake find out about it. With the southern and northern transformers down, the only ones left were at the west and east ends. That alone would be a bit more of a trip, and he was pressed for time. _'I need to finish this and head back before they find out I'm here. Otherwise the only way out is the transformation jutsu and that could fail me.'_

He was able to move quickly to the next transformer but found a few guards right in front of it. They were talking and sharing a few drinks so Bentley could not way for them to move or to have one alone. Seeing as he was pressed for time he got his newest gadget. He pulled out another bomb that looked like the others one. He rolled it to the group of guards. The smaller balls flashed purple before it went off in a flash of purple light. The guards were now caught in a Genjutsu and started to fight one another.

Bentley crept up to the transformer, not worried about being seen as the Genjutsu on the guards they will only focus on themselves. He placed the bomb and moved away when it went off. One guard was knocked out but the others were even bothers or notice what had happen.

The last transformer was near the top, lucky Bentley spotted it and simply used charka to climb the wall to the top. There he found a couple of big guards with lanterns near the transformer. Bentley knew he needed perfect timing; he aimed his crossbow and hit one guard in the back. He slumped to the ground while his partner noticed what had happen and ran toward where he saw the dart come from. Bentley was able to reload fast and hit the man in the chest. He slumped to the ground too and Bentley placed a bomb between them. He moved to in front of the transformer when the bomb went off and the guards were knocked out. One last bomb and his mission was complete. "That is the last one," Bentley said over his radio. "Gato has no power to his mansion and only has that generator to power everything." And with that Bentley went back to the safe house.

The next day had started as a slightly normal day, a bit of sparring, finishing up the water walking exercise, and a somewhat larger breakfast. That started to end with Inari's appearance. "Why are you still fighting? You're just going to die."

Naruto was annoyed with the attitude at first, but now he was starting to get pissed. "What makes you say that? The Cooper gang stole his cane and the food right in front of our eyes. What more proof do you need that Gato's going down!" Sakura said with passion, it was the same passion that was once used to praise Sasuke, but this time it was more sincere.

"They're just going to die too. Gato's just too strong to be beaten so there's not point in fighting! What you guys know about what's going on in Wave!"

"Enough to know that this place is full of cowards!" Naruto was the one that interrupted them.

'Figures he'd speak up. This time's not just for Sakura.' Shikamaru and Chouji thought at the same time. "You think that guy's tough? He's a midget whose only strength is money. Take that away and he's nothing!"

Inari refused to accept that answer, and his retort showed it. "What do you know about suffering? YOU KNOW JACK SQUAT!"

Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and glared at him before putting him down and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train and vent before I do something stupid Sakura-chan." Naruto said, showing his anger in his tone as he left.

Shikamaru and Choji sighed as he left. Kakashi lone eye kept on the door where Naruto left through. "Your lucky kid," Shikamaru started. Seeing that he got his attention he added, "Even if Gato took someone from you, seeing from the way you are acting and how he can not be beaten, you still have your mother and your grandfather. Naruto though had no one. No mother no father. No family. He was always alone for as long as he could remember."

Choji nodded as he stopped eating for a bit. "Naruto never knew his parents not even their names. We know because we are his friends, no he sees us as brothers. We have him over to help him out but it is not the same. We have our family and they expect him when he is over but even then he still wishes for his real ones. He see use as family as we see him as a brother."

Shikamaru then said "We are more then a team, hell more then friends. We have brotherhood, a bond that is stronger then anything else. Probley the only thing that is not troublesome"

Everyone looked at them; Kakashi could not help but envy Asuma. He saw that this team was one that he wishes he had or what his team was more like. He wouldn't even have to do the bell test to see the bond between then three of them.

Sakura looked at the door, seeing a new side of Naruto. She knew he did not have any parents but she never knew how much that could really affect him. She sighed, wishing she could help him. Kakashi then got up and said "Lets leave him to vent for a bit, this is the first time in a long time since those feeling were brought to the surface." He looked down at Inari, "You know he was a lot like you." Inari stared at him. "He cried a lot wonder where is parents were; where they dead? Did they abandon him? Then one day he stopped. He stops crying seeing as tears will do nothing for him. He worked hard to fill that void in his heart and never cried again." He left the room with Inari looking down at the floor.

Naruto growled out as he had his staff out and formed a ton of shadow clones. He spent most of is time attacking and defending against the clones. As he fought his anger fades till he was the only one in the field and panting. Then he heard someone behind him say, "Oh I'm sorry. I did not think anyone would be in this field today."

Naruto turned with his staff ready, but only saw a lovely young lady. _'Wow, she comes pretty close to Sakura-chan in the beauty department.'_ He thought as he lowered his weapon, but not his guard. "Sorry, I came out here to train." The girl smiled and giggled a bit. "Oh, there's no need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you."

"Well, it doesn't really matter who apologizes at this point. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto had a big grin on his face as he stretched out his hand.

The girl shook as she introduced herself. "My name is Haku Yuki, and I came here to collect herbs for my foster father. He came here for business, and was injured. I'm hoping that with the right herbs then I can help him recover faster. We really need the money."

Naruto could understand the need for money. The third Hokage gave him some funds for his first apartment and kept it paid, but he had to do what his family did best just to pay for some decent food. "I know it's hard, but things will pick up sooner or later. Gato's a real pain in the ass. You know what; I'll help you out since everyone here's hurting."

Naruto and Haku found where the herbs were growing and started to pick them. They did this quietly before Haku asked if Naruto was a ninja. Naruto looked at her and asked how did she know and Haku gave a small giggle before she point to his headband. He adjusted it with a smile, "Yeah I am, you met any ninja before."

She shook her head, "I am afraid not. Tell me why do you train?"

Naruto looked at her, "That's easy to get stronger."

"You seem very strong to me so why do you train to get even stronger?"

"Because there is always someone out there that is stronger. I need to get strong so that I can help my brothers out when they need me."

"Brothers?" Haku asked.

"Not by blood but by a bond." He smiled at her. "It is a bond that makes us as if we are brothers, a brotherhood."

Haku stared at him before she smiled. They gathered enough herbs before she got up. "I see; then you truly know what it means to be strong. Only those that fight to protect what is precious to them will find true strength."

Naruto watch as she started to walk away. "You are really smart. Hope to see you again."

Haku smiled and waved before she went out of sight. Naruto then got up and Shikamaru came into view. "Hey Naruto, Kakashi wants us. Say something about doing a test on us."

Naruto showed up with his staff at the ready as Kakashi was waiting. "Now, this is the same test I pulled on all of my potential genin. Only this team has passed, and I want to see you try." He then pulled out two bells and showed them. "Now, if you were on my team, then you would've been tested to see if you can get these bells from me."

"Huh, why are there only two bells?" Naruto asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Well, those that don't have a bell would fail and be sent back to the academy. Since I don't have any authority over you three, I'll discuss with Asuma what the punishment for those that fail will be, in addition to not eating lunch or dinner."

That got Choji to gulp, but Shikamaru was already trying to plan with what he knew. _'Okay, Kakashi's not likely to use the Sharingan, but he's got a bunch of jutsu. We've only seen a portion of his known jutsu, and why does he suggest that one of us will fail?'_

Kakashi then set up an alarm clock and placed it on the ground. "We have two hours to work this, but Asuma made a bet for record time. The current record for passing is two hours so you have till then to break it. You can use whatever force you have. Begin!"

They all moved at once. Choji were for his human bolder attack and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi side stepped the attack only to be forced to duck as Naruto appeared behind Choji's attack out of Kakashi's view. Kakashi jumped back only to have to move again when he spotted Shikamaru's shadow coming right at him.

'_They really are attacking together and keep me moving and on my feet. They know it is best to keep me on the defensive. But lets see how well they do against someone one the offensive.'_

Kakashi then speed forward at attack Naruto. Naruto was able to defend will with his staff and kept Kakashi from getting to close. His speed help dodging before he jumped to the side, just in time too as a bunch of shuriken came flying right where Naruto was. Kakashi was prepared to dodge when he notice that Shikamaru had in his stance for his shadow to catch him, Choji enlarged his arm to attack if he moved to the left and Naruto ready in case he moved toward the right.

'_They are a good team and can work together to trap me. The trust in each other to know what they have to do is inspiring. A good brotherhood indeed.'_ Then the shuriken hit Kakashi in the chest before he poof and became a log.

The team stopped looking around. "Replacement jutsu, he could be anywhere guys." Naruto said.

Then a hand grabbed Shikamaru's leg before he was pulled underground up to his neck. Kakashi then appeared behind him. "I must admit I am impressed but you still have a bit of work ahead of you in order to get the bells."

Then Shikamaru poofed into smoke and became Naruto. Kakashi looked down at him as Naruto grin before he exploded.

"Thanks for the save Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Well I don't think he was expecting that I replaced a shadow clone with a exploding tag on it with you." Naruto said with a smirk,

_'He's right though, that would be an unexpected move.'_ Kakashi thought as he had substituted himself with a log just as the clone exploded. He was now being given a decent run for his money. "You're right Naruto, and if I was anyone else, you might have killed me." Kakashi said as he began the next phase and tested their Genjutsu capabilities.

They each saw different illusions, but they kept calm and dispelled them with either pain or chakra as they moved back into Taijutsu. Kakashi wasn't going to use lethal force, but something seemed off. It was when they engaged him, they went poof. Naruto and the others were gone and they had begun to formulate a plan. "We know that Kakashi isn't going to take us seriously, and that we aren't strong enough to beat him. So I think a simple plan is in order."

"What'cha have in mind?" Choji asked, but Naruto pretty much caught to what he was suggestion.

"Simple, he wants to divide us with the bells, but we use that to our advantage. Choji, you and I are going to distract the cyclops while our resident shadow master works his mojo."

Meanwhile Kakashi was looking around for them. _'I can not tell where they are. They are good at staying hidden. I wonder what they are up to now.'_

Then Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru jumped out of hiding and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi did not expect them to just go for a frontal assault but he guessed that they went for the unexpected. He jumped back and Choji swung his arm at him. Shika threw some shuriken at Kakashi, who blocked each of them before he start to defend himself against Naruto.

All three were pushing him back not giving him a second to counter attack. In the shadow of a tree he stiffed. All three smirked, "Shadow Possession jutsu complete." Shikamaru said as he came out of hiding. Kakashi eyed the Shikamaru next to Choji and Naruto but it poofed into smoke and became Naruto. _'So Naruto made a shadow clone and made it look like Shikamaru while the real one waited to trap me.' _Naruto then grabbed the bells before Shikamaru released the jutsu. Kakashi was somewhat pleased with them. _'They got the bells in record time alright. They beat my team by an hour at least.'  
_  
"Alright Naruto, who do you choose to take the second bell?"

Naruto smirked and tossed the two bells back. "The objective was getting the bells right? You don't have the authority to punish us by taking them, and if you did then I'll just take the punishment for my friends."

Kakashi was pretty surprised, but he lost the bet. "Alright, I guess you passed the test."

The three guys high-fived each other when they heard that. They then headed back to the house where team seven was waiting for them. Naruto then smirked at them before he said, "Looks like we beat the record!"

Sakura was shocked when Naruto said that. _'They beat the impossible test? Is this really Naruto?'_ She thought as she remembered Ino being tied to the post for looking for Sasuke, but she was still embarrassed about falling into a Genjutsu involving an injured Sly. This would be a mission that might change their lives, including team 7. Naruto just laughed at Shikamaru's overall idea of how simple it was to catch Kakashi.

That night Shikmaru had the gang ready and they all headed for the bridge. "So Bentley, what is going on?" Murry asked as they bridge came in sight.

"I was listening to the bug and it seems that Gato is getting angry at everything that has been going on and sent a bunch of men to blow up the bridge. They are priming the support beams underneath with three Cherry Bomb 500's."

This cased the other two to stare at him, "Cherry Bomb 500? Those things have a lot of kick. And they have three of them?" Sly asked.

Bentley nodded, "That's correct. Now they are just getting them set up and primed so when have to disarm them. I will deal with that you guys keep those thugs off my back while I am doing that."

"Don't worry Bentley," Murry said. "You will be safer then a June bug in a rug."

"Yeah you are safe with us, just focus on those bombs." Sly reassured him.

Bentley smiled as they ran down to the water's edge and ran to the first support beam. The bomb was rigged to the middle with a few guards getting everything all ready. They were taken by surprise when Murry shouted, "Thunder Flop!"

Murry slammed down and several guards were knocked back. Sly jumped forward and slammed one guard into the ground. "Bentley your up!" he cried as Murry threw on guard into the water. Bentley started on the Cherry Bomb 500 when Sly spotted several more guards coming at them. "Ready for round two Murry?"

Murry pounded his fist in his palm, "'The Murry' pities them."

The additional guards came at them, but Sly and Murray kept them at bay. "Almost there!" Bentley said as they worked on the guards in beating them. "Alright, let's get the next one." They then made their way to the next Cherry Bomb 500, which was in the middle of the currently incomplete bridge. "Alright, time to work my hacking magic." Bentley said as his friends kept watch, and the thugs came back. "Well, then here's round three of the fight club marathon. You'd think these guys would learn?"

"'The Murray' is ready for a fight!" Murray replied to Sly's remark as they once again started to fight. Sly even used a few of his clan attacks to protect Bentley from harm, mainly the spinning cane trick to bash around from one thug to the next with ease. Bentley kept working at the bomb in disarming it as the two fought. Bentley was able to get the second one disarmed and completely useless, like the first one. "Alright, we've got to disarm that last bomb left. Keep your eyes open."

"We got it Bentley, there's now one or three more rounds of 'Bash of Thug'." Sly said as they made their way to the last bomb.

The thugs charged at the two teens. Sly jumped over an attacking thug, who was hit in the face by Murry's right hook. Sly gathered charka to the end of his cane, which glowed and sparked, and held it to his side. Men started to gather around him to take him out but it just made his job easier. Sly spun around on his heel and knocked all of the thugs back. Sly moved to block a sword that was about to hit Bentley's back. He twisted his cane and disarmed thug. And quick hit to the head sent the thug back.

Murry was knocking men around left and right. He gave one an uppercut before he grabbed the man out of the air and threw him and two other thugs and sent them all into the water. One thug swung a spear at Murry but he caught the pole of the weapon and swung the man flying into the water. Murry side stepped another attack before he hit the man to the ground.

The last thug tried to get to Bentley but was doubled teamed by Sly and Murry. Murry hit him hit and on the right, Sly low and on the left. The thug hit the ground hard just as Bentley got done. "Okay that is the last of them. Let's get these Cherry Bomb 500's to the safe house. They could be useful for the heist."

"Lets get one of those boats to carry them," Sly suggested. "That way we don't have to make more then one trip and having one of Gato's men finding us."

(Slide show)

_A picture of the mansion was shown again._** "This is it we are ready to rob Gato of everything he has. Operation; Wave Crasher!" **_Shows picture of generator _**"First we need to take out the generator," **_Picture of a switch,_** "There or power switches for different sensors on the walls around the mansion. They are turned off because they take too much power from the generator. Sly will find all three and turn them on," **_Show generator and spot lights before they are all crossed out._** "And the generator will overlord and burst. Making all the defenses gone." **_Shows the boats,_** "While Sly does that Murry and I will have the boat carry the Cherry Bomb 500's to Gato's dock." **_Shows vault,_** "Even if the defenses will be down the vault will be will still unreachable about from the inside. So we will go around it. The outer side of the vaults and the walls around it will be our way on." **_Shows back of mansion before drawing 'bombs' on it, _**"Murry will roll the Cherry Bombs to this wall in the back and I will set them up to blow the wall and into the vault." **_Shows picture of guards,_** "While we are doing that Sly will keep the guards off our backs and away from the bombs." **_Show wall again before scribbling all over it._** "Once the wall blows we take everything in the vault and get out of there." **_Shows bridge and the land of Wave._** "Tomorrow at daybreak Gato will be broke and the bridge will be finished."**

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Sly Fox

Chapter Six; Operation: Wave Crasher

This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. He is also helping me write this chapter and maybe some other chapters as well. We are also working on several stories together. If interested check them out, they are on his profile.

As some of my readers may have known I had a poll for if Naruto/Sly should be paired with just Sakura or have more then one girl. And the more then one girls is the winner so Naruto will really be feeling the love. Thank you everyone who voted and sorry if you vote was not chosen as the winner, nothing I can do about that.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Also and reader out there that are artist as well, my Partner an I are looking for some DevianART of our stories like this one. We might even use one for the cover image for our stories.

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

The next day the teams went about their day. Team seven was going to the bridge with Kakashi and Asuma to guard it. Team ten was to stay behind and guard Tazuna's family as he wouldn't put it pass Gato to try and use them as leverage. It was lucky that the traps were still working perfectly so the team did not have to worry while they pull their heist.

Once outside Bentley said "Alright I have word from our planted bug that Gato is having a fully healed Zabuza attack today. Plus he is going to oversee the whole job and make sure he does it."

Sly frowned, "Well I think our senseis will handle it. Plus…" he did not finish as one of the traps went off.

They headed for the woods and found two thugs scared shitless while it looked like they barely avoided the traps with their lives. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sly asked as the thugs looked up at them.

"A couple of punks who think they can get close to our turf." Murry said as he cracks his knuckles.

The goons, already tired and beaten from the traps stammered, "Hey hey we are sorry. Our boss wants the people in the house up ahead to use against Tazuna."

"Well Zabuza is going to kill him now so it was a wasted trip." Sly said, not mention the ninja he would have to fight.

One goon gulped, "Gato knows that and he knows of the ninja protecting Tazuna. He is going to betray Zabuza when he is done with everything."

This shocked the grouped before Sky and Murry knocked them out. "This is no good guys, who knows what will happen."

Bentley thought about it before he said. "We go with the plan. If we have all of Gato's money then he has nothing to pay Zabuza with. Plus with this betrayal Zabuza will not stand for it. we could even pay him what he is owned to leave Wave all together, even more if we need to."

Sly nodded, "Okay lets work fast so we can save everyone. Get to the boats; I am heading to the mansion to flip the switches."

The team split up to do their part for the heist.

Sly made his way to the mansion to start turning the security on to overload the generator. He took to the rooftops and kept out of the sight of any individual thugs that would be there. _'The security's light for a town like this, but that makes my job easier. Doesn't mean that I have to like it.'_ He thought as he made way to the mansion.

It was eerily quiet without all the thugs grunting or scouting, but if they were successful, then they could end this without too much trouble. Sly then made it to a point. "Bentley, Murray, you guys in position?"

"We're in position Sly, and I don't like how silent the town is."

"Yeah, Murray, I don't like it either, and that means Gato's getting all his goons at the bridge. I do not know how long the fight with Zabuza will be so we will have to make this fast."

It was here that Bently spoke up. "Troublesome, but that just means we'll be pressed for time. If Gato uses some basic planning, then he'll wait for everyone to be too tired to effectively fight back. With Zabuza, his accomplice, and us tired, he can swarm us with his henchmen."

"Got it, I'll go overload the generator now." Sly said before he went down to business.

He jumped down and landed on a wire. He ran across it before he jumped to the top of the wall. Walking over to one corner he pulled the switch to turn on the sensors. Over at the generator it started to wine and groan. "Keep it up Sly two more to go." Bentley said over their radio.

Sly ran across the wall and jumped to another wire. Going right across the way he only stopped so the spot light would pass by him and miss. Once it was safe he jump to the other switch and pulled it. The generator started to spark and shake. "Yes it can't take much more of it."

There was no wire to get to the last one but Sly was lucky and part of the wall was damage for some unknown reason. He ninja spire jumped to one point and worked his way over. He jumped and his cane caught a hook and Sly swung over to another point. He jumped and latched onto a pipe and he climbed to the top of the wall and threw the last switch.

The generator sparked even more before it exploded. The spotlight went down and all the light inside were off. "Nice work Sly we are heading up to the dock right now. Be ready to keep those guards away from Murry as he moves the bombs."

"On my way," Sly said as he made his way their and got readied to fight alongside Bentley. He spotted the two and Bentley said "Let's go!"

They started to move the bombs in place. The security was completely off by now, but there were some random goons still around. Bentley put them to sleep with his darts, and Sly kept on his toes while bashing the guys. Murray managed to roll the first bomb to the wall and in place. "Alright, we've got to keep this up until the last bomb is in place."

"Then we blow the wall and get the loot. Ten percent of Gato's stash could keep us rich for quite a while." Sly replied to Bentley as they started up the next bomb.

"Yeah, and maybe I can try and get Ino something nice! Just leave the heavy lifting to me!"

Murray said as he continued to bring the next bomb up. It was still fairly tedious as the bombs took a while to load up and place plus he could not defend himself and if he was hit the bomb would blow. The final bomb was set in place, ready to blow up the wall.

"Now, all that's left is to blow up that wall and get to the loot." Bentley said as he started the program to set the bombs off. "Keep them off my back guys while I set this up."

Murry grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Finally I was worried that I would not get to fight."

Sly patted his back. "They are all your Murry."

More goons showed up and charged at Murry, "Twenty against one 'The Murry'. It feels too easy. How about a challenge Sly?"

Sly looked at the goons before he smirked, "Okay you have to defeat them all by knock out in less then two minutes. The usual wager goes to the winner."

"Oh yeah, 'The Murry' can't wait." And the fight began.

The first sucker came running at him but was upper cut into the air. Murry grabbed him and threw him at another group of thugs. A couple tried to gang up on him and jump at the same time. They grabbed hold and tried to hold him down. But Murry did not slow down.

He flexed and shot his fist back over his shoulders and hit two thugs in the face. As they fell he slammed his arm together and the two holding them slammed their heads together. The last thug, who was holding his front, gulped before Murry jumped into the air with the thug still holding on and Thunder Flop the poor soul.

The rest charged all at once hoping to over-realm him. Murry smirked before he charged right at them. Sly checked his watch as he watched the thugs were bowled over and knocked around like rag dolls. Murry shouted as the last one fell, "And 'The Murry' is still undefeated." he turned to Sly. "So did I do it?"

Sly smirked and pointed to his watch, "Sorry big guy ten seconds too late. Looks like you are paying for our next ramen trip."

Murry bowed his head disgruntled. Bentley rolled his eyes before he finished, "Okay back to the boat it is going to blow!"

They ran to the boat before the cherry bomb 500's exploded. They got to the boats just as the bombs went off, creating a large enough explosion to be noticed. "Well, it should be easy pickings from here." Sly said as they started to load up on as much cash as they could and flee before Gato got there with his thugs. "Good thing we are using a big boat."

(Scene Break)

Zabuza and his apprentice had just got to the bridge when they heard the explosion. It was just too loud to not notice. "What the?"

"Seems like Sly Cooper's made his move!" Sakura said, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fabled thief from Konoha.

"That's a name I hadn't heard of in a long while, and from what my apprentice told me it's different from that femme fatale from years back."

_'So, Zabuza knows a bit about the Cooper gang? But, why did he say femme fatale?'_ Sakura thought as Zabuza just got ready to fight.

(Scene Break)

"Let's get to the bridge and quick! Step on it Murray!" Sly was worried about Sakura, and Murray was worried too.

"The boat can only go so fast, and then there's also the weight of the cash. We'll get there before Gato makes his move." Bentley's words calmed his friends a bit, but it didn't stop them from worrying.

"Yeah but I am more worried about what Zabuza might be able to do before we get there." Sly said as the bridge came into view.

"Sly there are several pipes leading to the top. Get up there while we find a place to stop the boat."

Sly nodded and jumped off on top of the water and ran towards the bridge. He latched on to a pipe and started to climb. He jump to the bridge and looked around in the fog. He found a dome of ice mirrors and the hunter ninja reflected in them. "Well that is not something you see everyday." Sly mutters before he noticed that someone was inside the dome.

Sakura panted as she removed a few of the senbon stuck inside in body. She had help Sasuke after he got trapped but now she was trapped. Everything she tried was foiled and Sasuke was knocked out when he tried to attack from the outside. 'Is this how it ends? Not seeing Sly anymore or even got a chance to find him?'

Haku attacked again ready to finish it. But to her surprise the girl she had been attack before ripped as she was now a paper dummy. Haku stopped next to the ruin dummy wondering what happen. "Now that wasn't very nice," Haku turned to see Sly holding Sakura bridal style. "That was a good model, no need to rip it up. If she rejected you there are other ways to cope."

"Sly Cooper," Haku muttered.

Sly smirked before he set Sakura down, "So you heard of me. What gave it away? The cane, the mask or the fact you were watching when I made Gato look like a fool?"

Haku was surprise, "You knew I was there?"

If anything Sly's smirk got bigger, "I knew someone was there but thanks for confirming it." Sly then got serious, "So where is Zabuza? I got to have a few words with him."

A shadow appeared behind Sly, Sakura notice and shouted to get his attention. But Sly force charka to his cane before he turned and did the push attack behind him and blocked Zabuza's attack. The charka attack was able to have Sly block the full force of the attack Zabuza did. "Well that saves me the trouble."

Zabuza looked down at Sly impressed that he blocked his sword. "So Sly Cooper of the Cooper clan. I expected someone older."

Sly smirked as they locked in a stand still, "And you are shorter then I thought you were."

Zabuza glared at him, "You're a Cooper alright. No one else has the mouth or ability to get under people's skin like that. So why are you here?"

Sly answered as he jumped back, pulling Sakura with him, "I was just finishing a heist and just rob the poor fool of everything he has. Shame because he can't really pay you know."

Zabuza growled. "So you stole from Gato, why come and tell me?"

"Because I want this bridge to be finish and the old man is needed. So here is the deal, I am willing to pay you what Gato promised plus a bit extra. C'mon it's a good deal. Not like Gato would have paid you anyways."

Zabuza stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"The little midget is coming here with a small army to over-realm everyone when they were tired from fighting. He should be here any minute."

"Sly" Bentley called on the com-link, "We got the boat docked and we are coming up. But Gato just arrived and he is at the end of the bridge."

Sly nodded, "In fact Zabuza, he is here right now."

Zabuza stared and lifted the mist and found that Sly was right.

"So much for the demon of the mist. I thought you could handle one simple job for me; oh well, not like I was going to pay you anyway." Gato said as the small army of thugs and mercenaries made their presence known. Zabuza smirked when he said his next piece.

"You know, I found another client who wants this bridge finished, and he's paying me more then you."

"Then there's the fact that a midget like you can't pay him with all your assets stolen." Sly finished with a smirk.

The thugs started to chatter things to themselves. "YOU! YOU STOLE FROM ME!"

"There's no honor, no challenge, and no fun stealing from ordinary people. I'll never know if I'm a master thief if I don't rip off a master criminal. Now, you've got a team of genin, three jounin, and someone that's at least chunin pissed at you. Then there's my team who should be here in three, two, and one."

Right at that moment, a few of the thugs started to go down in a daze. "We hid the boats with the stash; all that's left is to pay Zabuza what we owe and smuggle the rest back to the safe house." Bentley came up holding his crossbow at the ready as he reloaded.

"'The Murray' is ready to fight!" Murray came up and winked at Ino before flexing some muscle and pounding his fists together.

Ino blush as she got a good look at those muscles before she looked away. Murry smiled at that victory before he turned to the thugs.

The small army looked nervous. They risked their lives for money everyday but if they were not going to get paid then what were they doing here? Then one thug realize something, "Wait, those guys stole all of the boss's money and stashed it right?"

"Yeah so?"

The thug smirk, "Then instead of what little the boss is paying us we kill these punks and find the stash and have it all."

The other saw what he was saying and they all were smiling evilly. "Hey! That is my money!" Gato shouted. But one thug knocked him to the ground.

"So what you got nothing now."

"Yeah once we kill these punks we will turn this land upside down for all of the riches."

Sly sighed before he formed a hand sign. "They just never learn. Shadow Clone jutsu."

There was a large poof of smoke and there was close to thirty clones of Sly. Zabuza looked around to the clones, "Not bad brat but that won't do much. I call the back stabbing midget."

"Got to get there first old man!" cried Sly as all the clones jumped into action and charged the army.

Bentley sighed before he fired a dart and went after him. Murry gave a battle cry before he lowered his body and charged and sent several thugs into the air from the force of the attack.

The jounin stared as the clones work together to over-realm the thugs, even if they sacrifice themselves to do so, Bentley used his darts and bombs to take men out and Murry was knocking them around like they were little kids. "Well," Zabuza grunted, "Are we going to let them have all the fun."

The jounin and Haku armed themselves and joined the battle. While the thugs fought well and outnumbered them, even with the shadow clones, they were simply outmatched. Gato found himself alone in the end. Zabuza towered over him and Gato felt like the devil was looking at him.

"P-please, can't we talk this over? If you help me get my money back then I can pay you double, or even triple!"

Zabuza just wouldn't listen, he was betrayed and the Cooper gang offered a better deal. "Sorry, but you went back on our contract. I don't work for free, and give my regards to the demons of hell!" He then slashed Gato right through the chest with his great sword. Then he turned to the Cooper gang. "You better keep your end of the deal, or else I'll come after you."

"Like I said: There's no honor, no challenge, and no fun stealing from ordinary people. When I give my word I keep it. I'll grab your payment from the current hiding place and leave it at Tazuna's house with your name on it." Sly smirked as he and his gang flew off as quickly as they could.

Zabuza looked to his apprentice, "Let's see if their word holds true." The apprentice nodded before they left for Tazuna's house.

(Scene Break)

"Good thing the coast was clear." Naruto sighed in relief. They grabbed the money that was owed to Zabuza before Naruto made Shadow Clones to get the rest to the safe house to be counted, so that the remaining ten percent would go straight into their pockets, after dividing it up. "It would be troublesome if we got caught with something so simple." Shikamaru lazily added. He knew that the slightest mistake would cost them, especially if Anko Mitarashi was there.

"Well, we have the cover story and the money." Choji said, as they noticed Zabuza and someone that shocked Naruto greatly. "Haku-chan? What are you doing here?"

(Naruto's Musing)

_Talk about awkward. The same girl I meet before that was as hot as Sakura was Zabuza's partner, and daughter if I understood that right. I really did not see this coming. Needless to say we really had a hard time looking in each other's eyes. We were able to snap out of it when Zabuza asked, quite rudely I might add, where was his money. We told him the gang dropped off his pay and the more before they headed off before he could grab them. Zabuza seemed to be suspicious but once he saw the calling card he seemed to believe us. _

_Now that Gato was gone and the country got what money they had stolen returned the bridge was built faster then ever. Zabuza and Haku decided to stay till the bridge was finish. As Tazuna's life was no longer in danger they stayed with us. Good news was Haku got along with Sakura and Ino quite well. Bad news was I started to feel conflicted with my feeling for Sakura. I still like her but there was something about her. Worst news…Zabuza is giving me the evil eye._

_I will be glad when the bridge is finish._

(end musing)

The bridge was finally finished and the ninja were ready to leave. Of course they had an extra coming along to the leaf village. "Huh come again?" Naruto asked.

Haku looked to the side with a blush on her face. "I…I wish to come with you guys."

Naruto blinked, "Really? Why?"

If anything Haku blushed harder. Zabuza sighed before he saved her. "Because for some reason she see you guys as friends. I am going to head back to the rebels in the Land of water. I do not want Haku anywhere near that war. As she is not a missing nin she is free to go anywhere. But just to let you know," he towered over Naruto and glared at him, "If I found out Haku was mistreated by you I will make your worst nightmare be your fondest memories. _**Understand?**_" he growled this last part in such a dark and evil tone t made Naruto sliver.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes," answered Naruto.

"Zabuza!" cried Haku embarrassed.

Zabuza took Haku aside and the other turned to give their goodbyes some privacy. Once they were done Haku smiled at her father with tears in her eyes. Once he was out of sight the teams said their goodbyes to the land of wave as they walked across the bridge to the main land. Tazuna chuckled as Haku walked next to Naruto and started to talk to him, Sakura was looking their way every so often. Tsunami then turned to her father, "So what should we name the bridge?"

Tazuna stop looking before he thought about it. Inari, who had really changed thanks to Naruto's and Haku's help (Sly and the gang might have also something to do it), said out loud, "How about we named it after the Cooper Gang? They came and help use and gave everything back to us from Gato."

Tazuna smiled while everyone nodded as they like it. "Yes, our heroes that show that that we can stand together if this happens again. from now on this will be the Great Cooper Bridge."

The Wave cheered while Naruto felt good for some reason. _'Oh well it will be good to get back into our grove back home. Maybe Haku is interesting in joining the gang.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if it is not as long as the other ones but this was the heist and the other chapters were all the jobs for the heist. I will try and make the heist longer next time. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Sly Fox

Chapter Seven; A New Heist, Blow to the Hyuga Clan

Happy Easter everyone, even to those that do not celebrate it. I have been busy trying to write and update several of my stories and I also have been trying to find work and everything else in my life. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter of this story.

This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. He is also helping me write this chapter and maybe some other chapters as well. We are also working on several stories together. If interested check them out, they are on his profile.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Also and reader out there that are artist as well, my Partner an I are looking for some DevianART of our stories like this one. We might even use one for the cover image for our stories.

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

"YOU WHAT!?" was the cry that was heard on morning in the hidden leaf village. Teams seven and ten have gotten back from their mission and just given their report to the Hokage. However Anko was there at the time and when she heard the Cooper gang activities in the land of wave, well…she was not happy. "I can not believe they went there when I as searching for them here. And why did you not go for them, or better yet send a message to me when you actually had word they were working there? They were there for weeks if not more."

Kakashi looked at her, "It was not our mission and we could not chase them because of it. Beside we could not send a message once we got to the Land of Waves as we were in enemy territory."

Anko growled out before she turned to team ten, "And you three, they came to you guys and there was no fighting to stop yous. Why didn't you go catch them?"

Naruto sighed, "Because we just saw them outside dropping something off with a message before running off. We still had to guard the client's family so we could not go after them."

Anko turned to Haku, "You got close to him, tell me what you know."

Haku looked at her, "I saw him when he taunted Gato and again on the bridge when he got one of the genin out of my attack. Never saw him again after the bridge,"

Anko looked at everyone before she screamed and left the office. Shikamaru notice the look on Naruto face, _'Great looks like he wants to pull another heist and mess with her again. So troublesome, but if Naruto tries and get Haku to join the gang that could be useful as a sharpshooter.'_

Sarutobi also noticed the look on Naruto's face, and decided to at least humor him with a _'special mission'_ later. "Hmm, I've read the report and admit that while you were reckless, it was a success. I'll mark it as a B-rank due to misinformation. I congratulate teams 7 and 10 on a job well done. You are dismissed, but I would like to speak with Naruto alone."

Asuma and Kakashi shrugged, but the others, save for Shikamaru and Choji, wondered why would the Hokage speak to him alone. "I'll see you guys later."

The two teams and Haku left silently. Naruto then faced the aged Hokage as he activated a silencing seal to prevent anyone outside the room from hearing. "Now, I have a job for Sly." Naruto listened as Sarutobi went on about the job.

(Scene Break)

Haku didn't leave the Hokage Administration Building with the others when they were dismissed. _'What could Lord Hokage want with Naruto-kun?'_ She just waited for the business to be done with. She then noticed the door opened as Naruto walked out. "Sure thing old man, and I'll wear that hat one day!" He took a few steps and noticed Haku. "Oh, sorry about that. The old man tends to ask me how things go."

"Oh, it was no problem. I'm glad you're not in trouble for bringing me along."

Naruto chuckled as he scratches the back of his neck. Then he realizes something, "Oh man we have to find a place where you can live."

Haku blinked before Naruto said, "Well it is not much but I guess we can stay at my place. I could sleep on the couch."

Haku shook her head, "No it is your home I should get the couch."

Naruto sighed, "Look we will figure that out later, I will let you in and you can get things set up like you would like it. I am going to meet with the guys." He led the way with Haku next to him.

(Naruto musing,)

_After finally getting that all taken care of, Haku was still going on that I should take the bed, I met the guys at my favorite stand. Murry paid for our bill to honor our bet and we got down to business. The old man asked for us to do a special job for him. We had to steal from a biggest ego maniacs that ever lived beside the Uchiha clan; The Hyuuga clan. _

_We never went up against those eyes as a whole but what can I say, I enjoy a challenge. _

_Bentley, as lazy as he is sometimes was actually looking forward to planning such a heist. We needed something to really hit them home, and the old man gave me just the thing._

_He told me that Hyuuga clan had seals on half of the family to 'protect their bloodline'. If it was all of them to keep other from stealing it that was one thing but what I also found out made me really want to really show them they weren't untouchable. A few hours of research and a bit of training on my part and we were ready._

(Musing ends.)

Sly stood on a point above a building near the Hyuuga clan home. He got his Binocucom and contacted Bentley. "Really stuck up aren't they? Barely any guards and from what I can see from here they use their eyes almost all the time."

"Well we are counting on that." Bentley said. "Even if the guards use their eyes all the time we figure a way around it. Are you sure the shadow power will keep you from being seen?"

"Yep, turns out my mom was able to sneak in there all the time without them noticing. Plus even if I run low on charka we still have the mirror plan."

"It still amazes me that the byakugan can not see through a mirror." Bentley said. "Well at least you learned shadow power level two so you can at least move around. Murry will be waiting with the mirrors for the next phase. Now we are look for three items that will really stick it to them. In the clan heads office there should be a priceless painting of the first master and founder of the clan and their fighting style. Steal that and it will really get under their skin."

"Ahhh, that is my favorite pass time." Sly said.

"You mean beside watching Sakura and teasing Anko." Bentley corrected.

"Well there is that too." Mumbled Sly. "Never mind that now lets get their show on the road."

Sly started to move around the compound as best he could, keeping his shadow power active. _'Okay, so the job is easy enough to a point. The Hyuuga use their eyes a lot, making it easy to get over confident. Info is important.'_ Sly thought as he came through a hallway with a couple of branch Hyuuga walking around.

"Oh, why do we have to get stuck on guard duty?" Said one of the two, a woman. She held a lantern and had her byakugan active as she got closer to Sly.

The man sighed at this. "Not our call. It's not like anyone's going to steal from us."

_'Time to test if mom's notes are true.'_ Sly thought as they got closer. They then passed Sly himself, He was nervous and didn't want to make a sound. While he was hidden from sight, sounds and scents weren't covered by the skill.

Naruto was still and somewhat nervous before they were far enough that he could move around a little without having noticeable sounds. He continued on to the head office. It wasn't as guarded as most people would think that the Clan Head's office would be.

The painting was hanging on a wall to the side. A single middle age man in the middle of some technique for the gentle fist. The figure had blur in front of him showing fast speed for his arm movement for the attack. "I got to admit it's a work of art." Sly said but Bentley groaned at the pun.

"Just take the thing and get it to Murry." Bentley muttered.

Sly chuckled before he swiped the painting and placed his calling call on the wall where the painting was. He then made his way outside. Making sure his shadow power was on he made it over to one of the trees in the back yard. He latched on and climbed to a high branch and walked along it till he was pass the wall. Murry was waiting below him, "Here Murry first item on our shopping list."

He dropped the painting and Murry caught it. "Right I will get this to the safe house. Here is the mirror for the next part. Meet you back here in a jiff." And Murry threw a large mirror up to Sly before he took off for the fast house, rather have the painting there then here in case something goes wrong.

"Okay that would stick it to the clan as a whole so now before the important stuff let stick it to the clan head." Bentley said over the com-link.

"What, you want me to steal his diary?" Sly asked.

"No, we take something from one of his daughters. Something that he gave them with pride and would fell angry if we take it."

"Okay I get it, mess with his little girl and our 'humble' Hyuuga head turns into your everyday angry father."

"Something like that," Bentley muttered, "Find either Hinabi's or Hinata's room and steal from their father gave them."

"Hinata? Why does that name ring a bell?" Sly muttered as he started back to the house with his shadow power back on.

"Hinata? About Sakura's height, indigo hair, bulky coat, shy little girl?" no responds "She is what people consider the anti-Hyuuga as she is so nice and does not act like them."

"Ohhh that's Hinata." Sly said, "Never really notice her."

"Really? You don't say," Muttered Bentley sacristy.

Sly just rolled his eyes, but decided that he would go for Hinata first_. 'Maybe I'll be the first to know what she has underneath that coat.'_ He thought as he decided to make his way. His chakra continued to drain as he worked his way to Hinata's room first. He peaked in a few doors until he found Hinata herself. _'Bingo. Now, let's see what Hiashi would give his daughters.'_ He looked around and saw that the room was fairly bare. The only thing that might be valuable was a picture of Hiashi, Hinata, and a woman that looked like Hinata. _'Can't take that 'cause it's sentimental.'_

He caught a glance at the sleeping Hinata and he stopped, "Uh guys you will not believe it." he muttered into the com-link.

"What is it?" Bentley asked.

"Ahh I am not sure how to say this" Sly started, "but… Hinata has plushie toys…of me."

"Say again?"

"I said Hinata has two plushies of both me as Sly and Naruto. She is even sleeping with them."

Indeed Hinata was sleeping as she hugged two plushies of both Sly and Naruto. The details were nice right down to Naruto' orange jumpsuit and whisker marks to Sly's mask and toy cane. "I did not even know they had plushies of Sly let along myself as Naruto."

"Maybe they were tailor made." Bentley suggested.

"Better not let Anko know," Sly joked. "Who knows what she would do to all those poor plushies."

"I am sure she would use them as target pratice." Bentley said not believing what Sly was joking about.

"Or sleeps with them," Sly added, "Do you think she sleeps with nothing on and would have them right between her breast?"

"I am not talking about this." Bentley deadpan, "Just get back to the job."

After a few minutes and not seeing anything he went to the other daughter's room. The girl in this room was younger girl. He looked over her sleeping for a minute before he shifted her hand so she was starting to suck her thumb. _'There that's better.'_

He looked around hoping to find something. On her small desk he found an open scroll and a book. He found it was her father's notes on the gentle fist and the scroll was a training manual. He grabbed both and placed his calling card on the desk.

"Okay got something," Sly said as he left her room. "Just going to find the stuff the old man wants and we are home free."

"Great," Bentley said, "And with out any problems."

"Well I was hoping to have a chase with Anko, she has been so lonely these last few weeks we have been gone."

"She wants to skin you alive and lock in her integration cell. I say we leave her out of this."

"Come on Bentley where's your sense of fun?" Sly said as he dropped off the goods to Murry.

"It died when we started to do this."

"Now, now, you have to admit that this is fun. What's the last thing left?" Sly asked, as he got back inside

"We need something that would stick it to the clan elders or clan head. This can include personal information of the clan itself, or dealings the clan has. This might be harder to get though."

"Don't worry Bentley; I've got it in the bag." Sly then stopped the communications and started looking for the next item to steal.

He was getting tired from the shadow power and popped into a random storeroom and took out a soldier pill_. 'Phew, this is the longest I've used the hidden shadow jutsu at level two for a good while. Just a little more and the heist is over.'_ Sly thought as he felt his chakra returned before looking through a few rooms and areas that may have something important.

He couldn't quite find anything for a bit, but he did find something in the clan heads room. _'Hmm, what's this?'_ What Sly was looking for was something similar to an evaluation of Hinata. It had the typical things of weak willed and un-Hyuuga_. 'It's the same stupid stuff. How's fighting against a younger opponent supposed to prove your worth?' _He grabbed it all the same in hopes to destroy it later.

He looked around some more and found nothing so he headed for one of the clan elders room. After looking around he did find another seal safe behind a painting. Sly smirked before he went to work. With a final turn he got the safe open and peered inside. It held several folder and documents as well as a large scroll. Seeing he hit the jackpot he grabbed everything, placed his calling card and shut the safe. "Okay I got what we need," Sly said to Bentley as he started to walk out with his shadow power up. "I am surprise that barely anyone was in their rooms."

"Must have been a meeting tonight." Bentley replied. "Just get out of there before something happens."

Sly went down the hall before he heard voice in a room to the side. He took a peek and found that Bentley was right and a clan meeting was being held. He was also able to spot the sensei of team eight. She was speaking, "Hinata has grown by leaps and bounds. She is a value to her clan."

The clan head scowled, "Even if she had grown stronger she is still behind even her little sister. The heir to the Hyuuga clan can not be weak."

Sly growled out before he got an idea, a way to get their minds off of Hinata and onto a bigger problem; their pride. Bentley must have figured out what he was planning as he tried out, "Sly don't you dare."

He turned off his shadow power before he open the door and walked inside. He then cried out to the whole room, "Hello assorted meathead, and lady. Anyone up for some exercise?"

The elders were shocked as Sly literally challenged them, showing up as of nowhere. "What are you doing here thief! How did you get into our compound?!" Asked one of them as Sly twirled his cane a bit.

"I was just passing by and thought 'what goodies could be in the Hyuuga compound'. Afterwards I just walked in the front door and take what I like. I have to say that you guys do love your artwork."

The elders were furious and went to attack, and Sly dodged them all before using a smokescreen. "He's gone!"

Not even ninja could move so fast, but Sly disappeared completely, and they might have seen the trail made by a body flicker jutsu that could have lead them anywhere. "Nothing escapes our eyes! It must have been a clone."

"Are you so sure about that? I could be anywhere." Sly said as he moved around the room quietly, with the only noise being his voice at the time.

Only Kurenai noticed the window was open and pursued as the elders started to run around the compound looking for him or a trace of his chakra. _'I know something's not right, but for him to pull off a Genjutsu of this caliber means something, but what?'_ Kurenai thought as she tried to find Sly.

Outside several guards ran through the court yard to where they heard the commotion. With their eyes glaring to their fullest they did not notice they ran right pass a mirror against one of the outer walls. Sly peeked around it to see if the close is clear, "Wow glad the mirror work. I was running too low on charka."

"Is that so?" A voice asked and Sly notice a boy maybe a year older then him glaring at him without his Byakugan on. "You have some nerve sneaking in here and stealing from the Hyuga clan."

Sly smirked before she stepped from behind the mirror, "Listen pal your family, and I use that term loosely, have such big ego and attitude the just shout 'Come steal from us. We have plenty to offer.' The fact you think you can't be fooled or that your eyes are all seeing makes it much more enjoyable to take yous down a peg."

The boy glared, "Well I am the genies of the Hyuga clan. I am better then the others," he got into his stance with his eyes blaring to life. "Yo can not fool my eyes."

Sly shook his head, "That is what I mean. In fact you are too stupid to see with your, 'all seeing eye' that I am just a shadow clone and the real me left as soon as your eyes activated."

The boy was shocked before he attack and Sly burst into smoke. He turned off his eyes to see that the mirror was gone. He gritted his teeth; he will pay Cooper back for making a fool out of him.

(Scene Break)

"You shouldn't have tried to taunt the Hyuuga Clan like that Sly. Now you're really in trouble." Bentley said as Sly meet them back outside the safe house. "I just wanted to injure their pride is all, and it's not like they'll find me anyone. Plus, I got to see that Hinata's not bad looking under her coat."

This got the gang surprised, but not as much as when they heard, "So, you peeked on Hinata didn't you?" They then looked to see Kurenai Yuuhi behind them.

Sly's attention was turned to her, flames of feminine anger behind her. "She was just sleeping, with clothes on. She's not going to attract a guy easily if she hides her figure all the time."

_'Damn, me and my big mouth.'_ Naruto thought as the three decided to try and run, but only for Anko Mitarashi to show up. "Well, looks like I get to catch a thief tonight, and one that decided to peek at the Hyuuga heiress from what I'm getting."

Sly tried to play it cool, "Is that jealousy I hear? You all pose nude for me all the time and the slight chance at showing interest in another girl and you don't like it" Sly notice Bentley pulling something from his pouch slowly so not to get their attention. "Did you know she has a plushy of me? I know you been looking for one of those."

Anko smirked as she pulled out a kunai, "Yeah I wanted one so I can practice what I am going to do to when I catch you."

Sly saw Bentley was ready; all he needed was a little bit more to push her. "You are raping a doll? Even I got nothing to say about that."

Anko growled out before she shot several snakes at them, the gang scattered. Kurenai was finishing her hand signs for her Genjutsu as the two were talking when she spotted a blue box near her feet with some kind of funnel at the top. The funnel grew large slightly and Kurenai felt her charka start to drain fast and she was unable to case the Genjutsu to trap the Cooper gang. _'This thing can drain charka? How is that possible?'_

Anko then notice something was wrong with her friend, _'This isn't good, what the hell did they do to her?'_

Sly however got the guys attention as they started to get away. "Nice work Bentley that should slow them down."

"Only for a bit." Bentley admitted. "My chakra stealer can only gather gathering charka before attacks and it can not take much."

Anko helped her friend up before they started after them. Sly spotted them getting closer, "Head back home guys I will lead them away."

"Your sure buddy?" Murry asked.

Sly nodded as they turned a blocking the girls view. Sly formed two shadow clones and had them look like his friends. "Yeah I will lose them just fine see you guy tomorrow."

His friends went off while Sly and the clones went off as the girls came into view. Sly got a smirk on as he looked back as the chase went to the roof tops. He jumped away as Anko throw several kunai at him. He got to the roof of the Hokage tower when he stopped. Anko and Kurenai landed behind them. Anko had a smirk on her face, "I got you now Cooper. I am going to enjoy hurting you. I am sure that Kurenai will want a crack at you for peeking on her student."

Sly smirked, "And once again Anko, you lose. I mean what are you are what, a jounin? And you can not tell the difference between a shadow clone and myself. I had such high hopes." And with that there was a burst of smoke and all three were gone.

Anko and Kurenai blink before Anko let out a scream of anger. They left to try and find him again. Sly came into view as he stop his shadow power. He stroke his head. "I expected better. But I guess that is enough for tonight. Better get home bfore Haku wonders where I am."

He took of into the night. What he did not see was one girl peeking out her window as he jumped pass. Having seen the fight and chase she watched as he ran out of sight. "Man he is really on a roll. I can't wait to try my luck against him." Tenten said before she went back into her room.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Sly Fox

Chapter Eight; A New Gang, Rivals of the Cooper Gang?

This was a challenge given to me by Wolfpackersson09 and I loved the idea. He is also helping me write this chapter and maybe some other chapters as well. We are also working on several stories together. If interested check them out, they are on his profile.

Hope you enjoy this story and would love some feedback. Sorry about and grammar and/or spelling errors, while I want to be a writer, grammar and spelling is my Achilles heel.

Also and reader out there that are artist as well, my Partner an I are looking for some DevianART of our stories like this one. We might even use one for the cover image for our stories.

A shout out to my buddy and partner Wolfpackersson09. It is his birthday today and as a present I decide to update all the stories we work on together as a gift. Happy b-day to you big man!

Disclaimer; Blah, Blah, Blah, we all know I don't own any of this so do I really have to say it?

(Start scene)

Ino and Sakura were walking down the street talking about normal things and gossip. Right now they were talking about Sakura's favorite topic. "I can't believe Sly was able to sneak into the Hyuuga clan home and steal from them."

Ino nodded, "I know he stole form some other clans, even my own, but no one has been able to steal from the Hyuugas or even get into the clan home with their eyes. I wonder how he even was able to do it."

They walked down the street when the notice Hinata coming their way. The two look at one another before they hurried their pace and walked next to her, "Hey Hinata, you alright? We heard what happen."

Hinata looked at them, "Well I guess I am alright. I was asleep when it happens and from what I know nothing was stolen from my room. My sister said her training scrolls and logs were stolen and father lost a priceless painting to the clan. I think something else was stolen but I do not know what it is."

Sakura thought about it, "Do you know how he could have gotten in without getting caught? I do not imagine that he could just walk in."

Hinata gave a small nod, "I overheard my cousin, Neji, talk to my father as he confronted Sly last night before he ran off. He said that he had some sort of shadow jutsu than made him invisible to our byakugan and that he used a large mirror to cover himself and our eyes could not see through it. I didn't even know that really."

Ino and Sakura was impressed. "I do not know if anyone knew about that. Sly must be pretty smart."

"Sly can be crafty but Bentley is the real brains." Someone said behind them.

They turned to see a girl about a year older then them wearing a pink silk shirt dark pants and her hair was in two buns. She went on, "Sly is a master at stealth but Bentley is the real brains behind their heist."

The three stare, "Your Tenten, my cousin's teammate."

Tenten smile, "Yep the one and only."

"How do you know about that?" Sakura asked.

If anything Tenten's grin got bigger, "I have been studying the Cooper gang for close to two years now and I am working on who they might be." This surprises the girls. "C'mon I'll show you."

(Scene Break)

The girls were surprised at the amount of information that was there. There were pictures of Sly and of various shinobi, most of the pictures were X-d out. Ino whistled as she looked at the board and saw several people she knew crossed out with reason next to them. Sasuke and the Hyuugas were crossed out for their eyes. Some were crossed out for being too old or too big. Choji was crossed out due to size differences and Naruto was cross out for his whisker like birthmarks. "You really put a lot of thought into this." She then shivered as gazed on one photo of one kid with big eyebrows and it also noted he was crossed out because of those as well as being too fast and strong.

"Thanks, I've been doing research on them for so long, I'm looking for the Cooper Gang as well, and I've got the goods." TenTen said as she picked up a journal, which had a single picture of a Panda's face on it. "And I think I have a way to find them."

"And, how do we find him?" Hinata asked shyly, and even Sakura got curious about this.

"One way to look for him is to form our own gang. He only steals from Shinobi clans or master criminals."

The three girls looked at her, "You want us to become like them?" Ino asked.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Hinata asked nervous about getting caught.

Tenten smirk at them, "We will be fine, if they can do this for years then so can we." Seeing their unconvinced looks she added, "This might be the only way to get really close to them."

Sakura and Hinata glanced at one another both wanting to get close to Sly. Ino wanted to know who they were as well and she agreed that this was the best chance to get, "Fine," she mumbled, "But I want to chose the names." She argued, if she was going to be a thief she wanted to look good doing it and with a cool name.

They began to work for their outfits and their teamwork as they would need it to go up against the Cooper gang.

(Scene change)

Sly sighed as he jumped over from a roof top. While they weren't pulling another job so soon after the Hyuuga heist he was still slightly bored. They got just about everyone in the village and now unless they have another mission they might not be pulling off any jobs for a while. Bentley walked up to him, "Still sulking?" he asked.

Murry hit Sly's shoulder lightly, "No sweat man, so what if we won't be having any heist for a while. It's not too bad."

"I guess we can take a break." Sly mused, "I just wish for something fun right now."

"And you will get your wish Cooper." Said a voice.

The gang looked around before spotting a group of young girls. "And you guys are?" Sly asked with a raised brow.

They all got into a pose, they each wore tight one piece outfit of different colors with different flowers designed on them. "I am called Lily, the master of the mind." The one in purple said, her hair was done in twin long pigtails and a mask like Sly was on her face.

The one in blue went next, "I am Dragon-lily, the marks woman if the gang," her hair was long brown and in a pony tail. Her mask was like the other one.

The girl in lavender went next, "I am Tsubaki, master of stealth and scout of the gang." Her hair was free and her eyes were cover with think black one piece glasses.

The last one then said, "I am the leader Rose and together we are the Blossoms Bandits."

She had darker hair flowing free with what looked like flowers and vines in her hair. Her mask was a thick domino one that cover her nose and around her eyes with a rose in the right corner.

Sly let out a whistle, "Okay, color me impressed. So who are you guys and why are you here?"

Rose stood tall and stepped forward, "Simply, we want to show that we're master thieves; and what better way then to steal from the masters."

"You have your work cut out for you, especially since you just announced you're going to steal from us." Sly countered, and Rose seemed to giggle at the thought.

"Aww, it's too easy to steal from someone that doesn't know it, but the real challenge is stealing from someone that's aware."

_'Okay, I know that's something I'd say.'_ Sly decided to smirk at that.

"Well, if you ladies think you've got the skills, then let's see them. Can you keep up?" Sly then gave a glance to his companions, and they nodded.

Lily then took a step forward, "Of course we can keep up. We're the Blossom Bandits, and we aim to be the best."

"Well, I'd recommend you start running in 3, 2, and 1." Sly, Murray, and Bentley took off running, and for a reason other then the Blossom Bandits.

"Well, looks like I'll grab a quartet of wannabes before their career begins." Anko said, and the four girls now had to run.

They manage to get close to the Cooper gang when Rose shouted, "Hey! This does not count you know."

Sly just laughed, "You have a lot to learn then. Part of being a thief is the get away and if you can't get away then you can't call yourself a master thief."

Rose growled out but she ducked as Anko threw several shuriken at them. Sly and his gang jumped off while the girls were forced to keep going. Anko threw some kunai at them but Dragon-lily knocked them out of the air with her own. Dragon-lily pulled something from her pouch and lit the end. "Girls whatever you do, do not look back," she ordered before she dropped the ball.

Anko was catching up to them when she leapt over the ball the thief had dropped. It went off with a bang and a deafening blast. Anko tried to get her focus back as she was blinded and her ears ringing. Then her venison cleared and focus and the ringing slowed to a stop. Anko then found herself alone and the groups out of sight. She frowns, "I better tell the Hokage about this. It is bad enough that Cooper is a pain in my ass but if these new girls start then I will make them wish they never came up with this idea."

The girls pant as they finally got away. Rose growled out as she took her mask off, "Damnit why did she have to show up. Now we will have to wait another night before we can get closer to them." Sakura grumbled as the other girls rested.

"Well it was sorta expect that she would show up if we go after the Cooper gang but I did not think it would be this early," Tenten muttered.

Ino nodded, "We need a way to get them to stay so we can get to them but how?"

Hinata was quite before she said, "How about we give them a challenge? We give them a target to steal from but we try and steal it as well. That way they might get interested and closer to our goal."

Sakura thought about it, "Yeah Sly is never one to back down from a challenge if his pride is on the line. The only way he would give up at first would be if his friends are in danger but everyone should be fine. We just need a perfect target the gang will be interested in but something we can steal as well."

(scene change)

The next night Sly was jumping from roof to roof looking for the new girls. "I hope they did not get caught last night. It would be a shame if they we arrested on their first night challenging us. I was actually looking forward to it."

"**Yeah well I do not know about them but if they think they can beat us then they have another thing coming."** Bentley said over their com-link.

"I figure you would think it would be too 'troublesome'." Sly said with a slight chuckle.

"**Oh it is but we work hard to get where we are and these new girls show up and say they will steal from us. Not a chance."**

"Wow you really are into this, I approve." Sly said before he spotted the girls heading his way. "Well lets find out what our little…is it too soon to call them rivals? Anyway here they come."

Sly watched as the four girls roof hopped right to him.

"Well ladies, good evening." Sly started, and Rose was the first to speak, "Good evening to you as well, and we come with a challenge. I'm sure no one would be too offended about stealing a minor thing."

"Well, sounds like you have something in mind, care to spill the beans?" Sly said, and was curious about them, but let them set the contest.

"Yes we do, you see there's a certain book that's carried by a particular silver-haired jounin, and we're looking forward to taking it. Start off small right?" Dragon-lily said, readying her long range weapon with a smirk.

Sly had also gained a smirk. "Well, this is a challenge. Steal that orange book from the cyclops. We're in, and we'll get it first. Ready, go!" Sly then threw a smoke bomb and the Cooper gang started off. Rose, Tsubaki, Lily, and Dragon-lily coughed a bit before getting the act together.

Rose growled out, "We are going to get that book first and show him."

"But I thought we were to focus on getting close to them," Tsubaki muttered.

Rose nodded, "We are but to get to them we have to beat them. Stealing Kakashi sensei's book is the best challenge I could come up with that we can actually do."

"But he is a jounin; can we really take his book?" Lily asked.

Rose nodded determined, "We will and we will get closer to the cooper gang because of it. Now we need a plan."

(scene change, next day)

Kakashi was have a normal day for him. He was now walking from the memorial stone, after being there for two hours, reading his book. He still had time before he would meet his team, being that he was only an hour late. Gai has not bugged him yet so he head off to where he was sure Gai would not be at. He glances down his path as he spotted a wire loop for a snare trap. _'Now who would set that up?' _he wondered before he decided that this might cure his boredom.

He kept walking before he was snared into the trap and was now hanging in the air. The Blossom bandit came out, "Got you now Kak-ashi?" Rose started before she realizes that Kakashi had switched himself with a dummy. "Great I thought it was too easy." She muttered.

"Well I have no idea who you are but you guys have a lot to learn before you can catch me." Kakashi said appearing behind them, giving them a scare, before he body flickered away.

Rose grabbed a communication device and made a call.

"Dragon-Lily, Lily, you girls in position right?"

"This is Dragon-Lily, Lily's here as well, and we're in position. Trap 1 failed, and I'm ready for the next trap. Tsubaki's scouting for the target." Dragon-Lily said, and Rose sighed in relief.

"Alright, I'll get ready plan-C, in case plan-B fails. We have to get that book before the Cooper gang."

"I haven't seen them yet, but will keep an eye in case the Cooper gang shows up. Dragon-Lily out." Rose then pressed a button and dashed off for the site of plan-C.

(Scene Break)

Dragon-Lily and Lily were in position and had just spotted Kakashi. Dragon-Lily readied her long-range weapon and waited for the right conditions.

"Alright Lily, as soon as Kakashi is distracted, you use your jutsu to possess him. Then we grab the book and get out of there got it?" Lily asked and readied her jutsu.

"Of course I got it. Just keep him busy for a few moments."

Kakashi walked down the beaten path when he heard something cutting through the air. He side stepped as a kunai bolted pass him. He glanced at it before he had to step over again and three more flew at him. He looked at the area where they came from and he spotted a glint of metal before another one came at him.

'_Okay it seems like there are more of them. Wonder why I am being targeted.'_ Kakashi thought before he felt someone sneak closer to him. Seeing as the thrower had stop Kakashi figure that he was the diversion for the teammate. Kakashi waited before he jump hard and landed in one of the branches of the trees. Seeing the teammate was down, Kakashi raised a brow but shrugged. Seeing the other ninja jumping over to her told Kakashi it was time to leave.

Dragon-lily curses as he check Lily but found she was alright but unable to return to her body for a few minute for missing Kakashi. She called Rose, "Plan B failed, lost line of sight, I have no idea where he is. Tsubaki, do you see him?"

Tsubaki answered over the com-link, "Yes he is in the village now heading for the book store. Rose ready for plan C?"

"Ready on your mark," Was Rose's reply.

Rose and Tsubaki met up at the target's coordinates, and Rose grabbed some smoke bombs.

"Alright Tsubaki, ready your eyes. I'll throw the smoke bombs, and you rush in. Ready?" Rose asked, readying the smoke bombs. It was a desperate last-minute trick, but it was the only one that they could think of for a final, last-ditch plan. Even if their teamwork improved a bit, they didn't have years of thieving secrets in their hands.

Tsubaki nodded and Rose threw the smoke-bombs, right when Kakashi passed them. Tsubaki rushed in, with the Byakugan activated and rushed in to grab the book.

Kakashi was surprise at the sudden smoke screen but he felt that one of the 'attackers' was coming at him, and they were heading for his…Oh not on his watch!

Kakashi placed his book safely in his pocket before he grabbed the thief's wrist and tossed her into the fence. The smoke cleared and Rose jumped over and helped Tsubaki up. Dragon-lily and Lily, who recovered from her failed jutsu and gathered together in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi stared bored at them, "Alright I'll bite, why are you trying to steal my precise book?"

Rose answered with a glare, "This is a challenge against the Cooper gang. The first to steal your book wins."

Kakashi blinked, before he did an eye smile at them, "Let me assure you that no one not even Sly Cooper can get my…book?" Kakashi froze as he was reach into his pocket for his book and froze. He slowly pulled out a blue card, Sly's calling card in fact.

Kakashi's hand shook as he looked at it. He dropped it before he fell backward in a faint. The Blossom Bandits blinked before Rose stepped forward and picked the card up, "Nice try girls but you have a long way to go before you can beat us. Thanks for playing and are looking forward to the next one. P.S. tell the lazy man there his book will be giving to Anko as a present signed from him."

"Well she won't like that," Dragon-lily muttered looking at the jounin on the ground, _'Poor bastard.'_

Rose was unable to hold it in anymore and screamed aloud, "SO CLOSE!"

Lily sighed before Tsubaki said, "Maybe we can try again a different day. We might have to train more to if we want to get them."

Rose sighed before she nodded, _'Next time Cooper I will get close to you. I will find out who you are under that mask.' _

Sly watched him under his shadow power. He smirked as they left. _'They may be a little rough around the edges but with a little training and a lot of luck they may even give us a run for our money. I am looking forward to this.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


End file.
